A Haos' Light
by HawkFrost21
Summary: Runo is a Vestal and has a connection with Prince Hydron, but Tigrerra is dead. She has a destiny to fulfill, will her friends help her? or turn against her? Plus,they have old and a new enemy King Zenohelm, Mag Mel and ... (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PM ME FOR QUESTIONS AND DETAILS)
1. The dream of the Past

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 1: The dream of the past**

It has been a year ever since the battle with the Gundalians. Everyone was happy and went on with their lives, and what's more is that the Vestals (Mira, Ace, and etc.) are allowed and can freely visit earth whenever they want to. After the news of her friends free visits to them they celebrated from day to night.

The 16 year old girl with blue hair and emerald eyes went home, beat and tired. She could still hear their laughs and stories from the party, even the Vexos had a change of heart. But Dan and Keith still battled for supremacy on who is the best brawler. She had a very fun day. And because of her tiredness she fell to a deep sleep...

'_Runo..._'

'_Runo...'_

'_Runo...'_

She fluttered her eyes open as she heard someone calling her name. She stood up, but she wasn't in her room anymore. All she can see is darkness... everywhere... there is nothing but darkness...

'_Runo..._'

'_Runo...'_

'_Runo...'_

She can hear it again. She turns her head everywhere, but there was nothing. She's starting to feel scared. Then, from out of the blue, a bright light showed before her. She cleared her vision only to see the 6 legendary warriors before her eyes.

"A-Apollonir? Clayf? Exedra? Frosch? Oberus? Lars Lion? What are you guys doing here? Where am I?" no one spoke but Lars Lion approached her and touched her forehead, blinding light showed from the touch and as she opened her eyes, she was in a beautiful plain, filled with flowers, there was also a small village. She was on the road when she suddenly saw a child with blue hair, the girl's hair was tied up in two buns. The little girl was running towards her, the little girl tripped. She was about to catch her but she just slid through, the little girl looked up and started to cry, but didn't saw her.

"Wha- what's happening?" she said as she looked at her hands. But no one heard her, she felt like a ghost to them. Then suddenly a little boy with blonde hair approached her.

"You okay?" asked the boy, the little girl looked at the boy, wiping her tears.

"This might cheer you up" the boy showed her a beautiful gold round locket, it has small diamonds all over it, and a crescent moon and star symbol on the cover. They boy put the locket around her neck.

"t-t-thank you" the little girl said. The boy just smiled at her

"Come on" the boy said who went in front of the girl and kneeled one knee "You look like you sprained your knee, I'll carry you back to the village" the little girl took the offer and the 2 kids walked back to the village with the girl on the boy's back. Runo awed at the sight of the 2 kids.

"What a nice kid. But... that locket... somehow... looks familiar" Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew at her and she has to close her eyes. Then, she heard screams, she shot open her eyes and say the village on fire, everyone was being slaughtered. It was horrible, Runo couldn't help but cry as she witnessed on how the people are being killed.

"AHHHH!" she turned her head to see the little girl with blue hair once more. She was being dragged by soldiers of some kingdom.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" the boy with blonde hair cried out as he tried to reach the girl

"BASILISK! HELP ME!" cried out the little girl. The boy tried to reach the girl's hand but was pushed by... ZENOHELM?

"Z-Z-Zenohelm? What's he doing here?" Runo gasped. Zenohelm approached the boy, but Basilisk stood up, determined to get the little girl again.

"Why do you want her back?"

"Because she's my best friend. And I'm never gonna give her up to a worthless, selfish, self proclaimed king like you!" Basilisk hissed. The man just chuckled and snapped his fingers

"AHHHH!" the girl shouted. The soldiers zapped her with their electrical rods.

"NO! STOP!" a couple cried out. Runo looked at them, they could be the little girl's parents... wait...

"Mom? Dad?" Runo shouted 'What's going on here? What is this?'

"STOP IT! LET HER GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Just... leave her alone..." the boy said.

"Anything?" Zenohelm asked, the boy nodded

"Anything..."

"Be my son and be Prince Hydron of the Vestal kingdom." _'Wait... what? Hydron?'_

"H-hai"

"BASILISK!"

"And you will do everything I say, you will not dare to disobey me, and you will show your enemies no mercy"

"Hai"

"NO!"

"but... on one condition" Zenohelm raised an eyebrow "send them to a place where she will never be harmed. Keep her safe, and I'll do what you say"

"Hmmm... very well. That's a simple yet stupid condition" the boy glared the man. "So, do we have a deal?" Zenohelm took out his hand

"BASILISK! DON'T! DON'T DO IT! Please!" the boy looked back at the girl and approached her, and gave her a hug

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Your safety is far more important to me. I promise, we'll see each other again. Soon..."

"How soon?" the boy chuckled

"Soon" Runo put her arms on her chest. Her heart was beating faster

"What is this? I... I feel... I feel... love" Runo said to herself. Basilisk broke the hug and went to Zenohelm and took his hand

"It's a deal" Zenohelm raised his hand. All the soldiers stopped and went back to their shp. And as the boy was beamed up to the ship. He said...

"I promise I'll find you. We'll be together again. I promise you, Runo" a tear dropped from the boy's face.

"Runo?" Runo exclaimed '_Could he be referring to me? Or the girl? Or... the both of us?_'

Suddenly, Runo was again engulfed by darkness. She blinked when she saw the 6 legendary warriors again.

"What was that? What just happened? I demand an explanation! I-" Runo was cut off when Lars Lion raised her hand. She, and the othe legendary warriors approached her.

"What you have seen is true" Apollonir began

"It was a piece from your past" Frosch added

"The boy is named Basilisk, that is now Hydron" Exedra added

"That little girl, was you. Runo" Oberus added

"You were too young to remember these" Clayf added

"We are showing these things to you because your destiny will soon begin" Lars Lion added

"What destiny? What are you talking about?"

"In your attic, lies a chest with the all the symbols of the attributes. Inside is a precious item, once you have retrieved it. Your journey will begin. If you want to know more, then ask your parents" Lars Lion finished. Runo was to ask one more question but she heard her alarm clock ring. She shot open her eyes and saw the morning sun rise from the horizon. She looked down and placed her hands on her chest.

"What... was that?"


	2. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Runo took a quick shower to start her day. She went down and asked her parents for a key.

"Mom! Can I borrow the key to the attic?"

"Huh? Why do you want to do that?"

"Well... umm... I just want to check out on something"

"Alright, here" Saki Misaki said as she gave the keys of the attic to her daughter. Runo immediately went up to the attic. It was dark, and she stumbles on a hard object

"Ouch!" she yelped as she fell on her back. She saw that the lock of the chest has the 6 symbols of the attributes. She struggled to open it. it was a little heavy. As she opened it, there were a couple of her pictures and at the corner was something wrapped by a cloth. She took it and opened the cloth. And lo! She saw the locket in her dream.

'Is it all true?' she thought to herself. She then took the pictures and looked at them. One was she and her family, when she was just a baby. Mostly was about their family pictures, but what caught her attention was a picture of her with the blonde boy, she was clinging into his arm and both of them were smiling. Runo couldn't handle it anymore and went to her parents. She wants to talk to them before the cafe opens.

"Mom... Dad..."

"What is Runo?" asked Tatsuo Misaki

"Who is this?" she showed her parents the picture of her and Basilisk. Her parents' eyes went wide, but her father let out a big sigh.

"I knew that this day would come"

"Come here Runo, we'll tell you everything" her mother added. The Misaki family went inside their living room. Mr. Misaki let out a loud sigh and started

"We were from another planet, called Vestal. We lived there for at least until you were 5 years old. One day, you came home on the back of a boy. His name was Basilisk Sieg, he was an orphaned boy, he lost his parents on an accident. We saw how he cared for you and as for repayment, we took him in. You two are always together, always play together, and always there to help each other. And there is not one single day that you won't twirl his hair" Runo's father chuckled, as for Runo, she was shocked to hear the fact that she was _actually_ a Vestal.

"Then one day, Zenohelm invaded. He burned everything to the ground, he was going to steal you from us but, Basilisk didn't gave up on you. He fought for you 'till the very end. And so, in exchange for you, he gave up himself. But he made a condition that he will be Prince of Vestal _**if**_ we would go to a place where we should stay safe and unharmed. Zenohelm accepted and transported us to a dimension and sent here on Earth. But ever since we moved you did nothing but cry, we couldn't do anything. Then, one day you met a boy named Daniel Kuso, and you made friends. After that, you stopped crying and we decided to hide the memories of our past. We're so sorry, we didn't tell you. We just don't want you to cry again"

"Oh..." Runo hugged her parents "I understand, Mom, Dad... you did it for me..." Runo broke the hug and looked at her parents "I..."

She was interrupted when the door of the cafe slammed open

"RUNO!" a girl with silver hair cried out. Runo hurriedly went to the door, she fell down as 5 girls hugged her.

"Guys? Wow! What a surprise" she stood up and broke their hugs as she saw her friends.

"I told you, she'd be surprised" Baron said while smiling.

"Boy am I, but. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you know Marucho. He wouldn't stop crying until we agree to come and visit ya" Lync explained while Marucho starts wailing.

"Marucho, are you sure that it was only _me_, that you missed" she said coyly as she took out a bag of her homemade cookies.

"Oh boy! Baku – snackz!" Marucho cheered. Runo threw a bag and Marucho caught it. He started to sit like a dog as he starts to eat the cookies

"Like, I missed you too Runo" Lync butted in and sat like a dog next to Marucho and caught the bag Runo also threw at him. Marucho and Lync cheered. Everyone laughed at those two.

"Well, we better get going" Shun started

"Go? Where? It's only 5:00 in the morning"

"What?" Julie shouted "Don't tell me you forget"

Runo held her chin, and then it her. They talked about doing an outing and that they're going to Hawaii. "Oh! Yeah! Right! I remember now! We're going to Hawaii right?"

"You bet! Now hurry up and get dressed! I wanna see what 'hawaii' looks like" Shadow blurted. Runo nodded and hurriedly went to her room. As she closed the door... _TIME STOPPED!_

Everything around her froze, (except her). She is now confused '_what's happening?_' she thought, then, a portal appeared before her and came out a white Bakugan (ball form). The portal disappeared, the Bakugan spinned and revealed itself

"Hello there" it said, Runo froze not knowing what to say

"Uhmm... h-h-hi?"

"what's your name?"

"Uhmm... R-r-runo, Runo Misaki"

"Runo huh? What a beautiful name"

"T-thank you" Runo looked down, slightly embarrassed. "And you are?"

"I don't know... all I remember is... Naga" Runo went wide eyes and stumbles down.

"N-N-NAGA?" she yelled and sat down in fear. The Bakugan who planned to destroy the world, who believed that was dead, is right in front of her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME?"

"P-P-Please don't be frightened. I mean no harm"

"Oh Yeah? Well, that's the last thing you said"

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are? How can I forget the Bakugan who hurt his own sister and fellow Bakugan and planned to destroy the world?"

"R-r-r-really... I-I-I... d-d-did that?" Naga shudders, he couldn't believe that he planned to destroy the world and hurt his fellow Bakugan, even his own sister. Runo wiped her tears and stared at the shuddered Bakugan

"D-d-don't you remember anything?" she asked, somewhat confused

"N-no" he said looking down. "I-I-I don't remember anything... all I remember was... darkness... there was nothing but darkness... and I fell asleep. When I woke up... I... couldn't remember anything, but... I felt like I have something to do, I don't know why but... ... ...then I ended up here and saw you. Is what you say is true? Did I really do those horrible things?" Runo nodded, she was still confused. But she snapped as the Bakugan turned into his original form (well, not exactly). He was a big white dragon; with a skull-of-dragon like head; with 2 horns at the back of his head; 2 gold coloured snake like eyes; long, forked tail; silver claws; silver underbelly; a pair of huge, white wings with small sharp claws at the edges; he stands on four; and has a diamond star like shape on his forehead.

"P-P-P-Please, Runo Misaki. Help me, I-I want to know what happened to me. I-I... I need to know" Naga pleaded as he bowed his head and made eye contact. Convinced, Runo told him everything. Naga shivered he didn't know that he was so... cruel

"As for your sister... Wavern... she... died, she sacrificed herself to make a new world for the bakugans... I'm sorry" Runo finished

"I-I-I didn't know... Oh my poor, dear, sister... I'M SO STUPID! How can I let this happen? B-b-b-because of this... I... I lost her... I lost my dear sister..." Runo looked at him, surprised to see this side of Naga. "I... Wavern... I'm so sorry... I'm a worthless brother... I hope you're happy... wherever you are"

Runo's eyes went wide as she saw a tear dropped from Naga's eyes '_I guess... he really did changed... I guess. Should I give it a try?_'

"Runo?" the dragon looked at the girl, eyes still swollen because of his sorrow. "Please... help me redeem myself. Please, let me repay the actions that I have done. Please, let me be your guardian bakugan"

Runo shot her eyes even wider as those words slipped out of his mouth "W-W-What? I-I-I... I don't know..."

"Please Runo, I'll do anything. Please... I-I feel like... you're the only one I could trust in this... please, give me a chance" Naga pleaded. And then it hit her, she remembered something that a good friend of hers once told her

_*Flashback*_

_A girl of Azure hair made her cheeks puff and glared at the puppy_

"_Apology not accepted!" she shouted, turned around and crossed her arms_

"_Aww, come on Runo. You know that he didn't mean it, also, he's just a puppy" a boy with blonde hair said while holding the crying puppy in his arms._

"_No way! He may be a puppy but he's old enough to understand what I just said!" she said, still looking away. The blonde sighed and grabbed her shoulder to make her face him. He gave her the puppy for her to hold _

"_He may mean what he did, but he was really sorry"_

"_How would you know?"_

"_I looked in his heart, and he was really, really, really, sorry"_

"_I don't understand" the blonde smiled at her_

"_Look deep in his eyes" Runo obeyed, the puppy's eyes were sparkling, saying that he was really sorry. "saying the word __**Sorry**__, isn't enough to ask for forgiveness; well, for me; but the point is, to trust the person, the key is in the heart. Listen closely to it and you will know, if that person is really sorry for what it has done"_

_Runo lowered the puppy to look at the boy who was smiling, charmingly at her. "I... still don't understand"_

"_Just remember this, EVERYONE DESEVES A CHANCE" the blonde turned to the pup and back at the girl "So, do you forgive him now?"_

"_hai" the girl said with a smile and hugged the pup. The blonde patted her head _

"_There you go"_

"_Uhmm... Basi?" the blonde raised an eyebrow "Thanks"_

_The boy smirked "Your welcome, Runo"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Runo gazed into the dragon's golden eyes, they were sparkling, it is a sign that he was sincere and true of what he said. Runo let out a sigh and said...

"Very well, Naga. I forgive and trust you now. And I allow you to be my guardian bakugan" the Bakugan let out a wide grin and bowed his head

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Can I call you Lady Runo?"

"Uhmm... yes" Naga cheered

"You won't be disappointed my lady" he said and straightened his posture. "I, Naga, am vow myself, to swore an oath to be the guardian of Lady Runo Misaki. I will protect her with all my power; I will be her shield and sword. My heart, my soul, my power, and my service are yours and yours alone"

Runo giggled, "I Runo Misaki, thank you. My Dragon, my knight in shining armour"

With the pact made time resumed. She was back in her room, with Naga by her shoulder. "Oh! Wait!"

"What is it, Lady Runo?"

"My friends wouldn't be too happy to see you and welcome you easily. What are we going to do?"

"No fear, milady. I know just what to do" Naga said, he glowed brightly and formed into a silver and black bracelet, with a face of a white dragon. He voluntarily locked himself around Runo's right wrist.

"_My lady, can you hear me?" _a voice spoke in her mind and she answered back in her mind as well

"_Naga? Is that you? What did you do?"_

"_I morphed myself into a bracelet, so that your friends won't suspect me" _Naga explained and Runo giggled

"_Wise, Naga, very wise"_

"_Thank you, Milady_"

"_Well, Let's GO!_" Runo raised her fist up and changed into her suit. She was wearing her hair down and pinned it with a Crescent moon shaped clip. She wore a yellow miniskirt, with black shorts, with a small belt, a white shirt, and a yellow vest with side pockets. She grabbed her bag and went down with Naga as her bracelet and the golden round locket around her neck.

She bid farewell to her parents and the whole team went to Marucho's place to ride on his plane. It took them 2 hours to reach Hawaii, and while they were waiting... Dan, Anubias, and Keith were fighting for supremacy on who is the no.1 Bakugan brawler; Shun and Ace was playing chess; Lync, Shadow, Paige, and Ren were playing pachisi; Julie, Fabia and Alice were talking about girl stuff; Marucho, Volt, Rafe, Mylene and Gus were reading a book; as for the bakugans, they were just chatting; meanwhile, Runo was listening music on her iPod. Julie noticed the bracelet and locket, Runo wore and asked her

"Ooohhh Runo!" Runo stopped bobbing her head and looked at her. Julie approached and held the bracelet and locket. "What a cute bracelet! Who gave it?"

"Oh! Uhmm... I... uhh... M-M-my uncle give it to me one time when we had a family reunion. why?"

"Oh, nothing" she said sounding disbelieved "Well, what about the locket?"

Runo was surprised by her question, she couldn't say that it came from their enemy that was once her friend. She bit her lip and said "It..."

"_Bakugan Brawlers, please get ready, because we will be landing immediately" _The blue haired girl sighed in relief. Good thing she wasn't able to continue. The plane landed on a private beach in Hawaii, it was from Marucho's family so they are free to do whatever they want.

They all went to the beach, splashing around and playing in the sand. The boys did water sports while the girls played beach volleyball. After a while, Runo sat down under her umbrella to rest, she was tired and had fun.

"_Lady Runo?_" Naga began

"_Yes? What is it, Naga?_"

"_You look like you're having fun_" Runo giggled

"_Of course Naga, I'm having a lot of fun_" she finished and lied down the blanket, she put sun block lotion and then took a nap. She fluttered her eyes open when she felt someone shake her shoulder

"And now the sleeping beauty is awake" she let out a yawn and cleared her vision

"Oh! Keith! W-w-what are you doing here?" he smirked

"You know, if you continue to sleep here, you're gonna burn yourself" he let out his hand "Come on, the others are waiting"

Runo took his hand and they went to Marucho's villa, side by side. The sun fell and they all ate outside, in the beach as well.

"Here" Runo looked up and saw Ace he offered her a plate of food, which she gladly accepted. He sat beside her

"Thanks, Ace," she said then taking a bite out of the barbecue

"Having fun?"

"Of course! I am having so much fun. Especially now, that I had a lot of friends to be with" Runo chuckled, Ace raised an eyebrow. "You know, if I hadn't known better, you are like a big brother to me Ace. You're always looking out for me, like a real brother"

"Really? Well, as funny as this sounds..." he smirked and looked at her "You are like a little sister to me"

"Really?" she said smiling and he nodded

"Well, thank you. Big brother" she joked and he chuckled

"You're welcome, little sister" they both laughed and saw the sky that was lighted by fireworks. As Runo Misaki walk back with her friends by her side, she was filled with happiness.

'_Nothing can make this day any worse' _she thought to herself... or so she thought.

_**Okay, so you must all thinking by now, "I thought Naga is dead" well, actually. Naga isn't dead, he was just sucked up in the doom dimension after Drago and co. defeated him. Okay, so I made a twist on Ace and Runo's relationship, since I haven't heard anything about AcexRuno pair, I just gave them a brother and sister relationship. Give me your answers if I should add other moments from the other pairs. Give me comments, suggestions and criticisms! See ya on the next chapter!**_

_**Note: here's a little sequel on the next chapter... (Reference is on Hydron's clothes) SPOILERS!**_

"_**Lady Runo! Look out!" Naga cried and Runo stopped running, she looked at her right and saw lights, bright lights...**_

_**SCREECH!**_

_**The car screeched through the road, with a loud stop. Runo opened her eyes... 'Am I dead?' she thought, she felt two strong arms held her, and as she cleared her vision. She was carried 'bridal style' by a boy with blonde hair, he was wearing orange glasses, a long cape-like brown sleeveless jacket, black long sleeved undershirt, black pants, V-cut white T-shirt with orange linings, black gloves, and a gold plate necklace. **_


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

Before they all went to bed, Marucho gave them a surprise gift.

"Are you ready, everyone?" Marucho asked with a smile and raised his fist

"Yeah!" everyone said. Marucho pressed a button from the panel and the door of the transporter opened. They all jaw dropped as 6 bakugans came out of the transporter

"GOREM!" Julie exclaimed and took Gorem in her hands "I missed you!"

"Me too, Julie. Me too"

"How are you, Shun"

"It's been a long time, Shun"

"S-S-Skyress... Ingrum..."Shun smiles "Never felt better in my life. This is Hawktor and Taylean"

"An honour to meet the fellow colleagues of Master Shun" they said in unison

"Alice..."

"Oh Hydranoid. I missed you so much" Alice said as she rubbed her cheeks together with Hydranoid.

"Yo! Marucho!"

"What''s up, Marucho?"

"Preyas! Elfin!" Marucho ran up to them "I'm fine thank you"

"You must be Preyas and Elfin"

"Marucho has told us a lot about you. I'm Akwimos, and he is Trister"

"Oh! How nice to meet you!" Elfin cheered

Runo smiled at them, it is nice to see old friends again but... someone's missing...

"It's great to see you guys again! But..." she started; everyone looked at her and raised their eyebrows. "Where's Tigrerra?"

"Oh yeah, Preyas, Elfin. Where's Tigrerra? Isn't she with you?" Marucho asked

"hehe, w-w-well... Tigrerra... is... well... shes-" Skyress cut him of

"I think it's best if I tell them what happened"

"W-w-what are you talking about? What's going on here?"Runo said sounding very worried

"Tigrerra... is now... Tigrerra turned into a star" Gasps were heard from the bakugans

"But... how? How could that be? It's not possible" Drago stuttered sounding disbelieved

"It's true Drago, Tigrerra is gone... and she's never coming back"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Dan started "so what happens if a Bakugan turns into a star?"

"Dan, a Bakugan turns into a star if that Bakugan has... if that Bakugan has... has... p-passed away..." Gasps were heard once again

"What? Are you trying to say that Tigrerra is dead? How could that be? Tell us what happened!" Baron demanded

"While you were battling with Mag Mel, he was also sulking all the attribute's power from New Vestroia. Tigrerra wouldn't allow it, she was determined to stop him. She planned to destroy the system that Mag Mel used to suck the attributes but we got defeated by a powerful Bakugan. Tigrerra was left standing, all hope was lost when she thought of the only way to stop him. I said that it was suicide but she was determined, she used the most powerful ability in the history of Bakugan, Crisis core. She sacrificed her life to save us, but in the end you were the last person she could think of. Her last words were 'Sayonara... Runo... I am happy that I met you'" Skyress told them the story, all eyes were fixed on the girl who treated Tigrerra, like a sister.

"Runo..." Shun grabbed her shoulder but she stiffened. She pulled away, tears running down from her eyes

"NO!" she yelled "TIGRERRA'S NOT DEAD! YOU'RE LYING!"

With that, she ran out of the room, to who knows where

"Is... is Runo, going to be alright?" asked Mira in a very concerned tone.

"I... I don't know..." Alice replied, and all fell into an eerie silence

Runo kept on running, she doesn't have the slightest idea, where she is, she just kept on running. The same words repeated in her head

_**Tigrerra is dead...**_

_**Tigrerra is dead...**_

_**Tigrerra is dead...**_

_**She's never coming back**_

"_Lady Runo! Look out!" _Naga cried and Runo stopped running, she looked at her right and saw lights, bright lights...

_SCREECH!_

The car screeched through the road, with a loud stop. Runo opened her eyes... '_Am I dead?_' she thought, she felt two strong arms held her, and as she cleared her vision. She was carried '_bridal style_' by a boy with blonde hair, he was wearing orange glasses, a long cape-like brown sleeveless jacket, black long sleeved undershirt, black pants, V-cut white T-shirt with orange linings, black gloves, and a gold plate necklace.

The blonde jumped, he leaped from tree branch to tree branch (ninja style), Runo didn't pushed him nor talked to him, she was too depressed, the thought of Tigrerra being dead was too much for her. The boy stopped and landed near a cliff, he put her down. Runo stumbled a bit but got her balance.

"You okay?" asked the blonde-haired person. Runo did not respond, "Hey! I said, are you okay?"

Runo snapped back to reality, she realized that she wasn't at Marucho's villa anymore. "Wha... What am I doing here? Who are you? Who do you think you are?" she shouted

"Ha, I'm just the one who just saved your life!" he countered

"What?"

"If it weren't for me, you'd be a dead corpse lying in the middle of the road by now"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." she said with a very sad tone. "Thanks anyway" Runo started walking back to Marucho's house... only... she doesn't know how...

"You know you're going to get yourself lost, you don't know anything around here" The blonde warned, a vein popped from her shoulder

"For your information, I am 16 years old. I think I am old enough to take care of myself" the blonde smirked

"Yeah right, just like back there" he mentioned the road that nearly got her killed. Runo puffed her cheeks and turned with a loud 'Hmph!'

She was wandering in the middle of the forest, having no idea where to go. She was lost, it was already late at night and it was really dark. She started to feel frightened and cold, her vest wasn't enough to keep her warm from the cold breeze. While she was walking she heard a crack, she panicked and tripped her foot.

"Ow!" she yelped. She tried to stand up but she failed.

'_Milady, are you alright?' _asked Naga, somewhat very concerned

'_No, I think I just twisted my ankle' _she pointed to her left ankle that was red swollen

'_Do you want me to turn into my original form so that I may fly you back to your friends?'_

'_Well... that's-'_

"I told you, you'd get lost" her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the person with blonde hair once again, he was standing on one of the branches. He jumped down, took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her ankle. "You didn't broke it, so don't worry. You're gonna be fine." He looked at Runo with a cheerful smile "You know, I expected something like this would happen, but this is better than I expected." He chuckled and Runo just gave him a sneer and looked away

"Hey, you got something in your ear" the blonde said, he held her left ear and snapped his fingers. Then suddenly, a red rose magically appeared. Runo was amazed; it was her first time to see an actual magic trick. She blushed when the boy gave her the rose. "Well, that might cheer you up"

"T-T-Thank you" she said while looking down to hide her red face as she held the rose.

"Where are you from?" he asked

"Uhmm... from the Marukura villa."

"Oh, so your friends with that kid, Marucho. Huh?"

"W-w-w-well yeah, how did you know?" the blonde just smirked, turned around and knelt one knee

"Come on, I know where that is. I'll take you there"

"Oh no thank you"

"Don't be stubborn, with that ankle twisted I think you won't be going anywhere" Runo thought for a moment "Hurry up, the night can be very dangerous"

She surrendered and wrapped her arms around his neck and the blonde held her legs. "Hold on tight" he warned her. Runo obeyed and the boy jumped very high, (more or at least 50 meters). He started jumping from tree to tree, and Runo could see the stars, it was beautiful. Her long azure hair flowed with the wind, and she could feel her heart beat fast.

'_Whoa, Déjà vu_' she thought. This scene was very familiar to her. Runo felt her eyelids heavy and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

"Runo!" Julie cried out. "Where could she be? It's almost midnight"

"Did you guys find her?" asked Mira who entered the living room followed by Alice, Fabia, and Paige.

"Sorry"

"Nope"

"Not at all"

"I'm worried, it's very dark and it's raining heavily outside," said Alice

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told her," Skyress confessed

"It's not your fault, Skyress. We'll find out sooner or later anyway" Percival tried to comfort her. Suddenly, Marucho ran to the living room, panting

"Guys! I got news!" he announced

"Did you find her?" asked Anubias

"No, but I heard that a while ago. After Runo left, there was a report that a car hit someone. I didn't want to think, but it could be that that person could be Runo," Marucho said, gaining his breath. Everyone was shocked, especially Ace. He was more alarmed, what if something bad happen to the person he treated like his own sister?

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" he yelled. He dashed out to the main door and it suddenly flung open.

As the doors opened, it revealed. A blonde boy with a blue haired girl on his back. His jacket was wrapped around her, protecting her from the rain. The boy was soaking wet, and trying to catch his breath

"Uhmm... got your friend?"

Runo was sleeping on the couch and she still held the red rose given to her, everyone was there. They all stared at the person who just dried himself with a towel.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her. In fact if it weren't for me, she'd be dead by now" the blonde began, feeling a bit awkward by their stares. Ace continued to glare at him. He looked at the bakugans who were on the table

"Bakugans? Are you guys the Bakugan brawlers?" he smirked

"Yes, we are. I'm Dan Kuso" Dan began and they all introduced themselves.

"Now, that you know us. Who might you be?" asked Volt

"My name doesn't concern you," he said and twirled his hair. The Vexos saw it and gave him a very suspicious look

"Hey, is it just me or this guy looks very familiar" Shadow whispered to the other Vexos

"No, I don't think so" Volt answered. They all looked at blonde who crossed his legs, twirled his hair, and looked at Runo

"Although... he does look familiar," Keith added. "Well then, If you don't mind. Could you at least remove your glasses?"

"Why? I feel comfortable with them on" he said while resting his head on his fingers

"Why not? We just want to see the person who saved our friend" Paige said, "It's not like you got something to hide"

The blonde held one side of his glasses; he was about to take his glasses off when he glanced at the window. The rain stopped, he stood up.

"Sorry, I gotta go" he said walking back, but he gazed at Runo and smiled. "Take good care of her" he opened the window and jumped. Dan, Shun, and Ace raced to him.

"Is he crazy?" Dan said "Jumping down from the third-storey?"

Shun scanned the area and saw a figure on the tree. "Look!" he said, they all saw him leaping from tree branch to tree branch. Ace smirked

"Ninja wannabe" he said, Shun shot a glare at him. Knowing that he used to tease him as 'ninja wannabe' "At least it's not you"

They returned to Runo who was still sleeping. In their thoughts remained a single question...

"_Who is he?"_

* * *

><p>Runo fluttered her eyes open; she was in Marucho's villa now. She tried to stand up but felt a slight pain in her ankle. Then, she remembered what happened last night. She sat up and felt something fell from her hand; she looked down and saw the red rose. She held it up and blushed, remembering how she got it from... WAIT!<p>

'_Is there something wrong, Milady?' _Naga asked through her mind

'_Oh, uhmm... n-nothing, Naga...' _she thought for a moment and finally found the words_ 'Naga, what happened last night'_

'_You were in a deep sleep my lady; the boy carried you all the way here to your friends, even though he is soaking wet. When he has reached here, they rested you in this room. They were asking questions to the boy about his name but failed; they want him to reveal his face but he escaped. That is all I know milady' Naga explained._

'_Ohh... so they didn't caught his name huh? Too bad, thank you Naga' _Runo sighed and she heard the door opened_. _

"Slept well?" Ren came in with a tray of food and placed it on the table

"Mmm hmm" Runo nodded.

"Well, go on. Dig in" he insisted

"Oh, well, thanks" she said and took a bite from her bread. Ren sat beside her,

"Does your ankle still hurt?"

"Oh, well, it hurts a bit but I think I'm okay"

"Good, we were all worried about you, you know" Runo raised her eyebrow at him after finishing her orange juice "When you ran away, we were all worried. We thought that you were the one who got hit by a car. Therefore, it was a great relief that it wasn't you."

"I'm sorry" Runo confessed while looking down. "I was just... so sad... I... I..." she was interrupted when she felt a hand pat her head

"It's alright, It _is_ very sad when you lost someone dear to you. Don't worry, we all felt bad about what happened. But you have to remember that no matter what happens we are still your friends, and we'll always be there for you" Ren said, his eyes filled with concern

Runo giggled "Aww... that's so sweet, thanks Ren" she said smiling.

"Oh! Uhh... it... it was nothing..." Ren flustered with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "W-W-We better get going, the others are waiting"

Runo nodded and they went to outside together. Skyress continued to apologize about what happened but Runo said that it wasn't her fault. After a few days in Hawaii, the Bakugan Brawlers went back to Japan. She was looking forward on seeing him again but, she was out of luck. Before the Brawlers could return to Bayview, the stopped by Runo's cafe to say goodbye to her family as well. On the road she could see fire trucks and ambulances heading to the same direction as theirs. She was beginning to worry, '_I hope nothing bad happens to them_' she prayed. As the doors of the limo opened all eyes were wide of shock. The Misaki cafe is on fire. Runo felt her knees weaken, she knelt down tears running down her cheeks

"AHHHHHH! MOM! DAD!" she screamed to the peaks of her throat. She stood up and ran towards the fire but felt someone stop her. She turned around and saw the person who treated her like a sister "Let me go!"

"No Runo! You're gonna kill yourself!"

"I don't care! MOM! DAD!" she kept on shouting her parents until she felt weak and everything went black.

_**The suspense is killing me! Sorry if some of the names mentioned aren't familiar to you. But they really are from Bakugan as well. Okay, I confess I did do some twists in the attitudes but It was worth it anyway. As for GracieSubterraBrawler's comment earlier (thank you by the way for the lovely people who reviewed my work), I was watching 'Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets' when I was making this story (but thanks for the suggestion). So, give me comments, suggestions and criticisms! I promise I'll work on the other chapters harder! So, see ya!**_


	4. A healing heart, starting a new

**Chapter 4: A Healing Heart, starting a new**

'_How come life is so cruel to me?'_

'_I haven't done anything that is so cruel to let this kind of things happen to me...'_

'_Why... why... why...'_

Fluttering her eyes open, she found herself under a blanket of a luxurious king sized bed. She sat up, confused, sorrowed, pained, heartbroken...

'_Milady Runo..._' Naga's voice echoed in her head, she raised her right arm and looked at the silver and black bracelet that wrapped her right wrist

'Naga...' she spoke in a very depressed tone

'_Is there... something I could do for you? My lady?_' Naga asked, very concerned. '_Please, just tell me. I would do anything for you_'

'Is... Is...' Runo choked, tears started rolling down from her eyes. The door slid automatically open, revealing a 17-year-old boy.

"Runo... are you okay?" he asked as he sat on the bed beside her

"N-n-no..." she looked down; tears continued flowing from her eyes as she hugged herself, feeling so helpless and lonely. "What happened... to... my parents..."

The boy looked away, not knowing what to say, he couldn't let the girl in front of him feel pain again.

"Please Shun, I... I need to know," she pleaded. Finally looking into her deep emerald eyes, he let out a deep sigh and spoke.

"The reports say that the fire was caused by an accident. All the escape routes were blocked, so... they were not able to escape... and the smoke... suffocated them... they didn't made it. I'm sorry," he told the girl with full of worry in his eyes. Runo, on the other hand, cried a river.

Shun put a hand on her shoulder and she shivered. Not knowing what to think, not knowing what to do... she continued crying as she buried her face on the person who locked her in his arms.

"Runo..." his voice, filled with worry "If there's anything you want... don't hesitate to-"

"I want to see them," she said. Shun released her and saw her determined face, but deep inside she was weeping. "I want to see my parents, please..."

Shun thought for a moment but finally gave in, he nodded his head and told her to get dressed. She wore a yellow under dress and white long vest and she tied her hair to two ponytails (_**Reference is on Bakugan season 2**_). The whole gang went to the funeral. Her parents were cremated, the expenses where answered by Marucho. On the day of their burial, she couldn't cry anymore, for there are no more tears left to shed. The ceremony ended, but the girl with sapphire hair stayed

"Uhh... Runo? We're going now," said Fabia

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" she replied, while looking down the hill where she threw her parents' ashes _**[note: It's a tradition if someone was cremated to some places]**_

Ace looked back, he was about to approach Runo, but felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Leave her be, she needs time for herself" said Volt. Ace thought for a moment but gave up; he nodded his head and went back to the limo with the others.

Runo stared at the orange, scarlet sky. Her mind was filled with all the memories of her parents and Tigrerra. '_Mom... Dad... Tigrerra... what am I going to do?_' she thought to herself '_I... I fell like... I have no reason to live..._' she said, sounding giving up. Then, before she knew it, the world around her stopped once more, she turned around and fixed her gaze to the big white dragon as she felt a strong wind blew behind her...

"N-N-N-Naga..." she spoke, looking down to her feet feeling hopeless

"Mi'lady... I understand how you feel... Things happen for a reason, and we-" he was interrupted as Runo buried her face and hugged him as tight as she could, as if her life depended on him

"I feel so broken!" she shouted, clinging to his scales "I don't know what to do... I feel like I have no reason to live... My mother, father, and Tigrerra... are gone... I... I WISH THAT I WAS DEAD!"

These words snapped him and pulled her away, he glared at her with burning golden eyes to her swollen deep emerald eyes.

"Lady Runo, we all have someone dear to us, we want to protect them, spend time with them, care for them, and make them happy, and that is one of the reasons why we continue to live. Like me, we both lost our loved ones, but that doesn't mean that we should give up."

"How would you know...? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! YOU BARELY EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN SISTER!" she yelled at him, she couldn't think anymore, too many things happened in such a short time. First, she was told that she is a Vestal; second, she was a friend of their former enemy, Prince Hydron; third, Tigrerra, her Bakugan, her best friend, her sister, was announced dead; and now, her parents were taken away from her, the people she cared and adored, who was always there to help her in any need are gone.

Naga let out a deep sigh and looked away, "I may not remember these things but... If I turn my back now and give up, that would also mean that I let that someone down" he finally looked at her, with tender love and care, showing from his eyes "You said that my sister died, for everyone's sake, right? It made me sad, but if I chose die, that would mean that her sacrifice was meant for nothing, and in the end, I would just make her sad. Therefore, I decided to live, as what my sister wants. Not only I have to redeem myself for my sins, it is what my sister wished, her last word. It's at least what I could do. You have friends there for you, they are also your family, they will always be there... for you... and so will I"

She didn't said a word, too surprised to hear these kinds of words from him. Before, she thought that he was nothing but a Bakugan lust for power, someone who has no heart and didn't cared for the world. She gave him a chance, to prove himself if he has really found his resolve. Now, here it is, right in front of her, Naga, the selfish for power Bakugan, changed, his heart, now warming with love and care.

"Naga... Arigatou..." the last of her tears rolled down her cheeks as she pushed her face to him. Naga wrapped his silver wings around her as he returned her hug.

They broke the hug, and Runo's face was replaced with a normal and cheerful look.

"Now, Milady, what are you going to do now?" she smiled at him and walked to the edge of the hill

"I will continue to live, as what my parents would say if they were here. I will keep on moving forward, I will never give up and I will face all the challenges in life, with you by my side, Naga"

"My pleasure, Lady Runo" he said and Runo smiled at him her loving smile and the dragon roared as loud as the whole world could hear, and time continued to move.

"Let's move forward together, Naga" she said to her black and silver necklace on her right wrist, and the dragon's eye sparkled. "Yosh! Let's go!" and she raced down to the limo, where her friends waited for her, ready of what lies ahead.

However, looking back up the hill, by the tree, someone, who heard everything they have said (even when time stopped) revealed himself. He removed his orange glasses, his amethyst eyes sparkled.

"Runo... I have found you..." he placed back his glasses and leaped back to the forest where a portal to another dimension lies

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! Gomen gomen! I'm so sorry please forgive me. I know that I updated very late, and I'm sorry if this one doesn't satisfy you but please, understand. I'm very busy at school this month, not to mention the upcoming quizzes, tests, and projects. I was really bored, in making this one and I haven't been focusing on my stories. By the way thank you so much for the reviews, I was really flattered. Don't mind giving me constructive criticisms, those kind of things are really helpful (but please not too rude). <strong>

**So, once again...**

**GIVE ME COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISMS! I PROMISE TO MAKE A BETTER ONE NEXT TIME**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**(you can also suggest if I should add moments from other bakugan couples) **


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

"NO! Runo should live with me!" Julie demanded. Everyone was inside the Marukura manor, Runo had just found her resolve and everyone wanted to support her start anew. They had many plans for her. For example, the girls want to spend their lifetime shopping and going to the mall with her; Ace wants to have a brother and sister outing with her; Shun would take her to the finest restaurants; Anubias, Keith, and Dan would take her and make her spar with them in Bakugan, and many more.

But, first things first, where would Runo be staying? Since she lost her home in the fire, she has nowhere else to go. And this... well... about Runo's destiny... that's another story. In this one, the argument begins

"Not you! She should stay with me!" Ace countered

"No way! Not you! Me!" Shun added

3...

2...

1...

"I won't let you force Runo stay with you!"

"You're shopping is out of the question!"

"She's like a sister to me!"

"Don't mess with my dreams!"

"Geez, how come those three are so hyped up in this?" Dan asked, everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, it's not that I'm on Julie's side but Ace and Shun are boys, and Runo's a girl and... you know... girl and boy... alone... isn't it a little..." Alice fidgeted her fingers, a tint of pink showing her cheeks

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY!" Ace and Shun shouted, their faces were heating up. Runo giggled; there was silence for a moment...

...

...

...

"I GOT IT! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Preyas exclaimed in delight, an idea popped in his head (who would've thought that that's even possible).

"What is it Preyas?" asked Titanium Dragonoid (a.k.a. Drago). Preyas' eyes gleamed

"WE'LL DO DRAWLOTS!" he proudly announced

"Drawlots? That's so childish" Midnight Percival commented, a vein popped on Preyas' head

"Hey! Stop being such a wise guy! Got any better ideas?"

"Alright you two, break it up," said Storm Skyress, the two obeyed and stopped their glaring contest

"How does your plan work, Preyas?" asked Mega Nemus

"It's easy!" he said, jumping on Marucho's head "We'll write your names on strips of paper and Runo will pick one. Whomever's name was there, that's whom she'll be staying with!"

"That sounds fair, I'm in," said Mylene

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Sign me up"

"Don't leave me behind"

Preyas smiled and Percival just sighed in defeat. They did as they were told, writing their names in strips of paper (except for Runo of course) they put it in a small glass bowl (resembling a fish bowl). The bakugans shook it and after that Runo picked one and gave it to Preyas

"Ok! So Runo's going to stay with..." the suspense was killing Ace, Shun, and Julie. They had their fingers crossed, hoping that it would be them.

"...ALICE!" Runo and Alice squealed in delight while a gloomy aura surrounded Ace, Shun, and Julie

'_There goes my dreams...' _they thought in unison. Everyone laughed at the sight.

After a while, Runo and the gang were off to Moscow. Ace, Shun, and Julie were down for at least 2 hours, but got over it and gave up. Besides, Runo and Alice are best friends and are like sisters anyway, so, it wouldn't hurt if Runo would stay with them, not to mention that Alice only lives alone with her grandfather, Dr. Gehabich

* * *

><p>Night time...<p>

Moonlight flickered through the plane's window, reaching her face in her room. Disturbed by the light, Runo fluttered her eyes open and stood up. She walked to the window and saw how beautiful the moon and stars sparkle.

"_Naga..." _she began. The morphed dragon's eye glinted in response

"_What is it, Milady? Is something troubling you? Are you sick?"_

"_No Naga, I'm fine" _she said and looked back at the stars_ "They say that when a person, or even a Bakugan dies. The light in their hearts form a star, and that star, of the person you love and adore, becomes your guide, and light. In that way, you would never feel alone and you would know that they are always there for you, no matter what." _Tears started rolling down from Runo's eyes,_ "Do you think... tha-that Mom, Dad, and Tigrerra, are up there?"_

"_I'm sure they are Lady Runo, and they will be your light, and they will always be there for you, and so will I" _Naga's tail extended and wiped the tears from Runo's eyes

"_Thank you, Naga. I'm sure Wyvern will be there too" _Naga didn't say a word, but his eyes sparkled in response_ "Naga, tomorrow, we will be in Alice's home now, and we'll start a new adventure together"_

"_Yes, we will, Milady. What kind of people are they, Lady Runo?" _asked Naga, filled with curiosity. He wanted to start a new life as well, and to do that, he wants to gain knowledge first, power can wait

"_Alice is a very nice person; she and I are like sisters. She lives alone with her grandfather, Dr. Michael Gehabich. He's the one who-"_

And then it hit her, she remembered that Dr. Gehabich was also Hal-G. Naga's partner, when he wanted to take over the world. Naga created Hal-G because of the silent core, along with Masquerade, which is also known as Alice.

"_Naga..."_

"_Yes, Milady?"_

"_Let's talk again tomorrow"_

* * *

><p>In about 10 minutes, the whole gang will reach the Gehabich residence. Well, after what happened last night, Naga was confused<p>

'_What does Lady Runo mean?_' he thought to himself.

When they reached Alice's home, Dr. Michael Gehabich welcomed them with open arms. Her friends dragged her to her room; it was a little bigger than her room before, it has a cabinet for her clothes, a bed that is right for her size, a study table, and 3 large bookshelves.

The whole gang organized a welcome party for Runo, wow they're such great friends. They celebrated until sundown, now, everyone needs to go home; Fabia needs to resume her duties as the princess, so she's going back to Neathia with Rafe; The Vexos are going back to Vestal to continue their work (Keith, Lync, Mylene, Volt, Shadow, Mira, Baron and Ace); Anubias, Paige and Ren are going back to Gundalia; while Dan, Shun, Jake, Julie, and Marucho are going to organize the next _'BakuInterLine'_ Tournament (Bakugan Interspace Online [made that one up])

Alice and Runo went to bed after that, but Runo remembered her promise to Naga that they'll talk. Therefore, she got up, grabbed her night robe and walked out of her room. Good thing her room is separated from Alice's, so she crept pass her room and proceeded to Dr. Michael's study room. It was just a hunch but she is sure that Dr. Michael will be here.

"Dr. Michael? Are you there?" she knocked at the door and it slid open.

"Runo? What are you doing in this time of night?" Dr. Michael asked, he was still on his professor's clothes

"Uhmm... it's just... I want to talk to you"

"huh?" tilting his head he was puzzled.

"Here you go," said Dr. Michael, handing her a cup of hot cocoa

"Thank you" she said, taking a sip "It's delicious!"

"Thank you, so Runo, what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked. Runo placed her cup on the glass table. She took a deep breath first and then spoke

"This" she said. Placing her hands on her chest, blinding light came out of her right bracelet and time stopped

"W-W-What is going on here?" Dr. Gehabich looked confused and before he knew it, a huge White Dragon appeared before him. "W-What the-"

"Dr. Michael, let me introduce to you, Naga, my guardian Bakugan" Runo appeared on Naga's right shoulder and jumped down.

"Naga!" he stumbles down to the floor, amazed and scared at the same time "Y-You're still... alive?"

Naga nodded his head "Lady Runo, forgive me for asking but, who is this man?"

"He is Dr. Michael Gehabich, Alice's grandfather, also known as Hal-G, and your former partner"

"Part...ner?" the dragon looked at the frozen doctor/professor

"Dr. Michael, please don't be scared. You can trust Naga now; he has really changed his ways and... He doesn't remember anything," Runo said, trying to make the doctor understand

"Wait, he doesn't remember anything?" Runo nodded her head "Strange, I thought that you were dead, how did this happen, Runo"

Runo explained everything to Dr. Gehabich. From how the time stopped when she entered her room and a portal opened before her until she and Naga made a pact and that Runo trusts him whole heartedly and that Naga will be by her side, even if it takes away his own life. Satisfied, Dr. Gehabich nodded

"I see, however, why are you showing this to me only? And not your friends, huh? Runo?" asked Dr. Gehabich

"Well, one thing is, if I tell them that Naga is alive and with me, they could hate me and... we'll never be friends anymore" Runo answered, sadness and confusion showed in her eyes

"I'm sure that they won't hate you. They are your friends, right?" said Dr. Michael, trying to comfort the girl

"Also..." Runo glanced up to Naga and back to Dr. Michael "I want Naga, to know something"

Dr. Michael Gehabich, at first confused, but got the message. He told Naga how much his lust for power was, that it caused him to destroy even his own sister. Sad, and pained, Naga accepted it and told him that he will find a way to redeem himself for his sins. Dr. Michael was amazed on how much he cared for Runo, and he could tell that what he said was true. Understood, he believed them

"I understand, don't worry Runo, Naga. I won't tell anyone, in fact, if you'll let me. I could help you," he suggested

"Help us? In what, Doctor?" Runo asked, confused

"I could help Naga with his powers, of course, he _is_ your guardian Bakugan. That would mean that he has to fight, to protect you, he can't stay like a bracelet forever" Runo and Naga's lips formed an 'O', understanding what he meant, "So, what do you say?"

"I would be grateful, but only if Lady Runo would accept" Naga said, glancing down to the person whom he would be only loyal to. Runo giggled

"We accept, Dr. Michael," she said with glee

"Wonderful, we will start now"

After that, time went back to its course. Naga turned into his ball form as Runo asked him to and Dr. Michael examined him. His data was transferred into his computer, it took a while but Dr. Gehabich made a conclusion that Naga doesn't have a specific attribute yet. It could be because he is a rogue Bakugan, which it didn't surprised them, also, Naga's only ability (for now) was to stop time, which he can use even outside of battle. Dr. Michael said that they should do this every night, before they go to bed. To lessen the suspicions, which they agreed, Runo went back to her room, and slammed back on her bed and drifted to a long sleep

* * *

><p>Runo, Naga, and Dr. Gehabich continued on their examination secretly, they have done it for the 3rd night already, but there were still no additional info than that. After a week, the whole gang visited the Gehabich residence and Marucho announced that they would be holding the next BakuInterLine tournament in Vestal. Therefore, they invited them to come and watch the match. Dr. Gehabich allowed them and it was before they knew it that they were on a ship, heading to Vestal.<p>

The tournament was only three days away, so the others went sightseeing. Exclude Dan, Anubias, Keith, Shun and Ace who joined the tournament. Runo left early 'cause she wants to go explore the Vestal herself, knowing that she _is_ also a Vestal. She had some kind of watch that was wrapped around her left wrist; it's some kind of device that is also like a phone and map, just in case she gets lost. It was already night time, and she was walking around in circles in a forest. You guessed right, she got lost.

"Ohhhh" she groaned, "How come I always get lost" she clicked on her watch to display a holographic image of a map. But, was just pissed off, '_Great! Ran out of batteries_' how could she forget, she even left her phone in her room (_Silly, isn't she? __**Hey!**__ [clears throat] anyway...) _

She walked in circles until a group of goons appeared, she was tough but she was also scared, her legs could be seen shaking and water slowly appears in her eyes. The goons dashed to her and she screamed, but before Naga could even appear in his true form, in just a split second, the goons where lying unconscious on the soil. Runo turned around only to see the person who saved her, back when she was in Hawaii

"You! What are you doing here?" she yelled slightly... blushing? _Why am I blushing?_

"I was just having a stroll around the forest, when I heard someone scream," he said. Runo turned with a loud 'Hmph!' "Is that any way to thank the person who just saved you?"

"Well then thank you" she said, still had her back on him

"You like the forest, don't ya?" he began "But it seems that the forest doesn't like _you_"

"Why you little-" she turned and was surprised as she felt two strong arms carry her (bridal style)

"Let's try something different" with that, he leaped high, from tree to tree, until he reached a Cliffside. As he put Runo down, she was amazed by the sight, what surrounds her was a beautiful bed of white, blue, pink, and yellow flowers; and a beautiful view of the night sky.

"Sugoii..." she said. She walked by the cliff and back to the person who saved her. Runo didn't noticed a rock in front and she tripped. Her hands were on the boy's chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, she looked up with a red and embarrassed face. Then, she felt something fell from her vest. They both looked down and the blonde smirked

"So you kept the rose that I gave to you huh?" he said, gazing in her deep green eyes. Runo felt embarrassed and looked down

"Y-Y-Yeah, I kept it 'cause... it's not e-everyday that I-I would receive a rose from someone, which... is actually... kind of... sweet..." she said, her voice was low on the last word but he heard her. This time he didn't smirked, instead he smiled. Runo glanced up and saw him smile... _lovingly?_

"Neither does this," he said. He lifted her chin and crashed his lips on hers. She was shocked and her face was completely red. She wanted to pull away but something inside her made her stop. The sensation from the kiss was different, it wasn't sloppy, instead it was romantic. She surrendered and wrapped her arms around his neck as she shyly respond to his kisses. Damn his kiss was like fire, and she felt good in it. It was her first kiss and she humbly gave it away to a person she barely even met, but she could feel her heart pound fast. It's like that she was longing for this and it was like she knew the person she was kissing very well. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss for air. She looked up, still on her reddened cheeks, even though he was wearing glasses, she could see his eyes behind it. He had amethyst eyes, and it was sparkling.

The two felt the urge to lean forward for another kiss when they heard a crack

"Runo!" the voice came out of nowhere, but Runo recognized it

"Julie?" she said. The blonde released her and walked away "Wait!" he turned around "When can I see you again?"

"Soon" he said, smiling

"How soon?" he laughed

"Soon" he said and leaped away, back into the woods. Runo froze _'Whoa, another déjà vu'_

"Runo! There you are, we're looking all over for you. Come on, the others are waiting" said Mira.

Without a word, she followed them back to Marucho's place. Even while dinner she could remember her kiss every time something touch her lips and it makes her blush furiously. Good thing no one has noticed yet. In her bedroom, she couldn't sleep, the picture of her and that person kissing under the stars kept on flashing in her head. She moved her hands and touched her lips,

'_What is this? Why did I just gave him my first kiss? I mean, he teases me a lot, with his warm hand, and shining blonde hair, and his perfect amethyst eyes- WHAT THE HELL! WHAT AM I THINKING!_ _Snap out of it Runo!_' she slapped herself, indeed, she _really did_ slapped herself '_You can't fall for that guy, you don't know him, you don't even know his name'_

It hit her; she forgot to ask for his name. "Damn, I was so into it that I forgot!" she slumped her face in her pillow and smiled. "Although... I have to admit... he is... sweet" she said, and finally... she fell asleep

~0~

Somewhere in a dark, empty space. A group of unknown beings were starting to make a plot, an evil plot

"All calculations are confirmed sir, waiting for your order"

"Excellent, with this, I will conquer all worlds and have my revenge on that worthless human boy, and that stupid dragonoid Bakugan of his" the person slumped back in his chair "Grouton, send a course to the 15th quadrant. I have to pay a small visit to my old foes"

The person did as what he was told, he set the coordinates and the ship went inside a portal that appeared. The person in command laughed evilly

"I will have my revenge"

The blonde person shot his eyes wide open, he was on top of the tallest building in Vestal. He gazed at the stars and he jumped down from the building. Falling from the top of the building, a huge red eagle caught him, now; he's on top of the bird's back

"What did you see?" it asked

"He's coming, not now, but soon. I have to make my plan in action now, before it's too late, before I would lose her, again" he said, his amethyst eyes were burning as he flew to a portal to another dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's chapter 5, it was long right? Just like how you guys requested it. I won't be updating chapter 6 for a while, too busy at school but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible. Chapter 6 will be the start of the twists-<strong>

**Hahaha, by the way, speaking of twists, I twisted Ace and Shun's attitudes right? Haha I just love messing with their attitudes. I'm so sorry if there were errors**

**Anyway, as I said, Chapter 6 will be the start of the twists and Naga will finally appear- whoops! Spoilers! Haha, anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, please continue to support my work (this story). Thank you, Arigatou Gozaimasu. So...**

**GIVE ME COMMENTS! SUGGESTIONS! AND CRITICISMS! I PROMISE TO IMPROVE AND WORK ON MY STORY EVEN HARDER**

_**You can suggest if I should add moments from other Bakugan couples**_

**Well, see ya guys next time! ^^**


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations part 1**

_CRASH! _

_The sound of the thick, metal door, as it flew right out of the Doom Dimension's prison cell. A big man with a beard walked inside the largest room of the whole prison._

"_Hello there, my old friend" it said, staring at the man through the crystal ball where he was sealed_

"_Pardon me if I hadn't come earlier. I had to deal with things first" he explained_

"_No need to apologize, now, get on with it. It's not very roomy here" the man nodded and said_

"_Anu sera, revolsera, expengi la merseda, malriferiis, nown" and with that, the crystal ball lifted and it shattered into a million pieces. Coming out of the ball was none other than,_

"_Welcome back, my old friend, Mag Mel" he said_

_That's right, Mag Mel, the enemy who tried to steal Code Eve from Drago. Thought that he was dead? Wrong, even with the power of the Code Eve, Drago and Dan weren't able to completely destroy him. At the last battle, Mag Mel was able to release a part of his body and escape it into space. With him, thought to be destroyed, that part roamed into the galaxy and it slowly regenerates. Eventually, the six legendary warriors noticed it and sealed him inside a crystal ball. They locked it into the very heart of the Doom Dimension, where he was kept hidden._

_Well, not anymore _

-0-

The noise of the crowds' cheering, banged in her ears. It was a winter's special tournament for the BakuInterLine, so the place is totally packed. 20 battles passed and the winners were...

Dan Kuso – 1st place and remained as the BakuInterLine champion

Anubias – 2nd place

Shun Kazami – 3rd place

Keith Clay – 4th place

Ace grit – 5th place

'_Well, at least that's over; I can't stand this kind of noise anymore. How could they stand something like this?_' Runo thought to herself as she exited the coliseum and heading to the limo

Naga chuckled a bit '_Well, I think that these people a deaf_' he joked

'_I guess so' _she said, laughing a bit.

The whole gang went back to New Vestroia in the old 2-in-1 truck, where Mira, Ace, Shun, Baron, Marucho and Dan used to stay when they were saving New Vestroia from the Vestals (reference in Bakugan season 2, Bakugan: New Vestroia) to celebrate their success (well, it's pretty normal for Dan though). The whole party was really fun, until something unexpected happened. The whole room was lighted with blinding light, and everything/everyone vanished. Fluttering their eyes, they saw that they were inside the great council room of the six legendary warriors.

"Welcome back, my friends," said Apollonir glancing at everyone, but stared more on Runo and so is the other Legendary Warriors

"Hey Guys!" exclaimed Dan "so good to see ya, How are you guys doin'?"

There was silence for a while, until Lars Lion spoke up

"Battle Brawlers, we bring terrible news" everyone was a tad bit surprised

"What is it, Lars Lion?" asked Drago, somewhat concerned

"Mag Mel and King Zenohelm, has returned" loud gasps came out of everyone's mouths

"H-How could that be?" asked Percival

"Yeah, King Zenohelm died and Mag Mel was destroyed, right?" added Tristar

"Unfortunately, you didn't fully succeed" answered Frosch

"How did this happen?" asked Drago, his eyes were burning, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists

"Before your battle with him, he transported one of his eyes and sends it off to the galaxy, making you have the advantage and giving him a handicap. That eye has the ability to regenerate, if something bad happens to his body he can easily regenerate and be back in his original form, thus making him be reborn" started Exedra

"We noticed it and took that eye; before it could regenerate we sealed it away inside a crystal ball. However, unfortunately, King Zenohelm survived the destruction of his ship and might have known something about Mag Mel. He came here and used a reversal spell and he freed Mag Mel, and both of them escaped to an unknown galaxy" finished Oberus

"But, why didn't you guys just destroyed the eye?" asked Preyas

"Because we can't" a shining ball of light appeared behind them "No one can"

"Code Eve!" everyone exclaimed

"What do you mean by, '_no one can_'?" asked Shun

"No one can destroy him" she said "Even if I lend my power to Drago, it wouldn't be enough."

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I mean, he's back and that guy Zenohelm is with him too" said Jake

"That is why we called you here" Apollonir explained, "We have found someone who knew the plans of King Zenohelm and Mag Mel"

"Really?" startled Paige "Who?"

"You may come out now" Lars Lion said, and behind them, a boy with blonde hair, with orange glasses, long cape-like brown sleeveless jacket, black long sleeved undershirt, black pants, V-cut white T-shirt with orange linings, black gloves, and a gold plate necklace came out a portal from another dimension

Everyone's eyes went saucers and their jaws hung open. As for Runo, her face was completely red as she remembered the '_thing_' that just happened between them on the other night when she got lost for the second time in the forest

"About time you guys called me, I was getting bored," he said, approaching the Bakugan brawlers. He looked at Runo, she saw him stare at her and blushed madly and looked away. He just smirked

'_What is he doing here? What is he-_'

"You again!" Dan exclaimed pointing a finger at him and thus interrupting her thoughts

"Yeah, it's me. Got any problem with that?" he said

"Please, no arguing," Clayf began and they followed but the boys continued to give him death glares, where, he just ignored (totally unaffected) "This young man knows the plans of our current enemies, so I suggest that you all should be giving him a warm welcome."

"Also, his knowledge is very needed in this" added Apollonir "Do I make myself clear?"

No one answered for a moment

...

...

...

"I said, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Apollonir" they all said in unison (except for the blonde kid)

"Good, now, off you go" Lars Lion spoke and soon, they were transported back to the truck with the blonde kid

"Now that we are all here" began Keith "Could you please tell us that matter at hand?"

"Sure" said the blonde "The time that you guys were battling King Zenohelm was, what you were really battling was nothing but a robot. A very good look alike robot, he was just testing you guys, he wanna get information on how _really_ strong you guys are"

"Then, how did he know about Mag Mel?" asked Dan

"Prof. Clay, found him" he said, looking at Keith and Mira Clay, then back to them "Seems that your father wasn't searching only for Bakugan. He found a text and in it was about Mag Mel. He told it to Zenohelm and instead of taking over New Vestroia he changed his plan to free Mag Mel from his prison, so that both of them would work together to do something"

"And what is that something?" asked Mira

"I don't know," he plainly said

"HEY! THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS SAID THAT YOU KNEW THEIR PLAN! SO HOW COULD JUST SAY THAT 'YOU DON'T KNOW'?" Dan yelled at him

"I said, I knew their plan, but I didn't said that I _exactly_ knew their plan," he said, even though he was wearing thick orange glasses they could see that he just shot a death glare at Dan, and it made him froze

"Well, at least we knew one thing. That those guys are teaming up to do something, which I know that isn't very good," said Baron

"But that's still not enough, we need more information so that we could put a stop to their plan" added Lync

"That's why you'll be needing this" the blonde said and pulled out a black card with a skull symbol at the middle, from his jacket

"A DOOM CARD?" everyone exclaimed

"How'd you get that? I thought that all the doom cards were destroyed," asked Marucho, startled

"Well, I save the best for myself" he said, crossing his legs and twirling his hair. There's that habit again, now the Vexos were really suspicious

"What are we going to do with that?" asked Shun

"We're going to the Doom Dimension to go to another prison. Inside, is a Bakugan that was trapped inside for ages. He is wise and strong, and knew more than you will ever know" he explained, "So, if you wanna take on this mission then you'll be listening to me. So, what do you guys say?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes but they all just nodded their heads in agreement

"Good, everyone should be ready in five minutes and everyone should be outside the truck. I'll meet you guys there- Oh! By the way, bring all your Bakugan," he said and headed out the living room, but before he could take a step outside...

"Uhmm... Hey!" Runo stood and called out to him. He stopped and looked back to his shoulder "What's your name?"

"I told you guys before, my name doesn't concern you"

"But, we could at least... have something to call you" she said. He paused for a while and turned his head

"Kai" turning away and leaving the room, he left the brawlers who looked surprised at Runo. She actually made him to say what his name was (well, not exactly his name), which it took them like hours just to persuade him to say his name; as of her, it was just like a snap of a finger.

5 minutes passed and everyone was outside the truck with their old and new Bakugans, even their Bakugan traps. Kai took out his Doom card and threw it in front of them. A large gaping black hole was created. They all went inside, and something really surprised them. All their bakugans are now in their true form, which also made them happy. Now, they were riding on their backs, flying through the dark world. It was not long when...

'_g-g-g-gah...'_ Naga began moaning, as if he was being stabbed by a million daggers

'_Naga, what is it?'_ Runo thought to him, sounding very worried

'_GGRRRRR-AAAHHHHHHH!'_ Naga roared. Runo's silver and black bracelet began glowing with blinding light and it was not long that Naga too, was turned into his original form "Oh no"

"Naga... what happened?" she said as they landed on the ground and as she slowly walks toward Naga, jumping down from Skyress' back

"I forgot to tell you guys" Kai began "In the Doom Dimension, no matter what form that Bakugan is, it will surely appear"

"N-Naga-"

"NAGA!" Drago yelled and hit Naga with a fireball, sending him to tumble down.

"Drago, what are you doing?" Dan was frantically worried at Drago for his sudden action

"Naga, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" he yelled at him again. He was about to throw another fireball at him but...

"Naga! Dodge him!" Runo shouted and Naga did what he was told

"Runo!" Dan yelled "What are you doing?"

"He's my... my... guardian Bakugan" she said, approaching Naga. Gasps were heard from the others

"So be it" said Drago "Dan, I wanna fight"

"But Drago"

"I WANNA FIGHT!" he yelled, Dan thought for a while and nodded his head.

"Battle field open!" just then, Runo's left wrist lighted and ability cards were in it

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid stand!" Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid is now in the battlefield with 1200 Gs

"Naga... I WILL AVENGE WAVERN!" he roared

"Milady Runo... you don't have to" Naga said, concerned

"No Naga, they're challenging us, and I never back down when it comes to brawling," she said, filled with determination

"As you wish" Naga said and turned into his ball form.

"Bakugan Brawl! Naga stand!" Naga spun and went into the battlefield with... 3000 Gs!

"3-3-3000 Gs? How's that possible?" stuttered Dan

"You must be Drago, I apologize, I didn't know that I have inflicted a deep wound in your heart because of my past actions," Naga said, bowing

"Shut up! I'm not gonna fall for that!" Then the battle begins, they started inflicting critical hits at one another. Even though, Drago's strong, he can't seem to reduce Naga's G power below 3000 for some reason.

"I'm really sorry, I really am! I didn't mean to have my dear sister be killed" Naga tried to reason him out, now, they're having an aerial battle

"Enough Naga! Never in a million years will I ever forgive you for what you've done!" he roared and hit Naga with laser cannons

"STOP IT DRAGO!" Runo yelled, as the sight of Naga, being thrown off to the rocky mountain "He's hurt in his heart already!"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART!" Drago was furious, Naga, who wanted to conquer the world and killed his own sister, Wavern (his love interest). Whom he defeated and believed to be dead, is now in front of him. It'll be hard for Naga to ask forgiveness with this one

"SHUT UP! You don't know him! He's deeply wounded and his heart hasn't been fully healed, I won't let you deepen that wound in his heart even further!" Runo shouted as loud as she can, now, tears are coming down from her eyes. Drago wouldn't listen and kept on attacking Naga relentlessly, how could he forgive him so easily? This time, he was out of control, he formed a blazing ball in his hands, as size as a meteor, he was about to throw it at him but lost control and that ball went to the other side. IT WAS ABOUT TO HIT RUNO!

CRASH!

"RUNO!" The others yelled, as the smoke cleared, Naga's wing wrapped Runo securely. Naga just saved her, but it left Naga a burn on his right hind leg

"Lady Runo, are you alright?" asked Naga, he was more worried about her than he was. She nodded and noticed his burned leg, it alarmed her

"Naga! Your leg!"

"No worries Milady, your safety is far more important than mine" not waiting for her to answer he turned and faced Drago, his golden eyes were burning. "You have crossed the line. I allow you to hit me with all your might for I know that I have caused you pain, but... how dare you hurt my lady Runo! Unforgivable! I will show you no mercy!"

This time, without any ability card, Naga was able to use his powers, namely the one that he could stop time. Dan and Drago tried with all their might but failed, Naga is just so strong, stronger than before, and even stronger than Mag Mel. Drago was trapped, he was pinned to the ground with Naga stepping in his head, Dan tried to use ability cards, but Naga forged a spell that can nullify any kind of ability cards. The others were alarmed, they tried to help Drago but Naga just beat them all at once. It was at that point when Naga now has the advantage to kill Drago, but Runo remembered what had happened to Tigrerra, she was killed and it was like this scene. She snapped and ran towards the two dragons. Naga opened his mouth to release his final blow, and felt a small body wrapped around his uninjured leg

"No more Naga... no more" Runo pleaded and cried. Naga followed and released Drago

"Forgive me, lady Runo. Forgive me" Naga pleaded and returned her hug by wrapping his wings around her.

Drago stood up, he was still filled with anger, so tried to tackle him but Kai leaped up and stabbed his fingers with rhythm on his head. Thus, turning Drago back to his ball form

"Man, you are guys are so dramatic. We could've been there by now," Kai said, with a sleeping Drago in his hand. Dan approached and Kai gave Dan back his Bakugan

"What did you do to him?" he asked very worried

"I put him to sleep in his ball form, isn't that obvious?" he said sarcastically. He glanced at the sobbing Runo, they may not see it, but his eyes were filled with worry. He shove it off and remained his cool composure. "It's getting late, it'll be dangerous and swarms of wild Bakugan will appear in any moment. We'll camp there," he said, pointing up the mountain.

The others approached Runo; she was ready for their million-dollar question. "You can fill them up later, but first we need shelter"

They nodded and went up the mountain; the event that just happened was too fast they didn't quite know what to say. Up the mountain was a large cave where it was big enough for all their bakugans to get inside, they were in a crystal cavern. They sat down; all eyes were on the blue haired girl who was trying to cure the silver dragon's burned leg. They began their questions and she has no choice but to answer. Surprisingly, no one made side comments. When they were done, there was silence for a few heartbeats

"I don't understand what happened to you guys but," Kai broke the silence, his arms and legs were crossed and he was sitting on a large crystal. "What I know, is that what is done, is done. You can't change the past. However, it's either you run away from it, or learn from it. Take my advice and stop looking back, and continue to walk ahead" he stood up "Get some rest, I'll be on watch"

No one spoke, but they did what they were told. They all went to sleep to clear their heads and try to make a decision.

Runo can't sleep so she slipped quietly out of Naga and walked out. Even though they called it a doom dimension, it sure is peaceful and has a lot of stars here. She felt the mood to sing

_Someday, you're gonna realize_

_One day, you'll see this through my eyes _

_By then, I won't even be there_

_I'll be happy somewhere, even if I can't_

_I know, you don't really see my world,_

_You think, you're the last guy on earth,_

_Well, I've got news for you,_

_I know that I'm not that strong, _

_But it won't take long,_

_Won't take long_

'_cause..._

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way, I wanted you to need me,_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place..._

_One day, I'll forget about you, _

_You'll see, I won't even miss you,_

_Someday..._

_Someday..._

As Runo sung, she didn't noticed that someone was actually watching her

_Right now, I know that you can't tell,_

_I'm down, and I'm not doing well,_

_But one day these tears,_

_They will all, would dry_

_I won't have to cry,_

_Sweet goodbye..._

_'cause..._

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way, I wanted you to need me,_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place..._

_Oh ooh_

_One day, I'll forget about you, _

_You'll see, I won't even miss you,_

_Someday..._

_I know someone's gonna be there,_

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way, I wanted you to need me,_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place..._

_One day, I'll forget about you, _

_You'll see, I won't even miss you,_

_Someday..._

_Someday..._

_Aahh... yeah... yeah..._

She shot open her eyes as she heard someone clapping

"What an angelic voice you have" he said, smiling

"Y-Y-Y-You're there all this time?" she said, her face heating up

"Yeah" he approached her "Can't sleep?"

She nodded and looked up at the stars "Keith..."

"hmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because of what happened... don't you disgust me?"

"Not even a bit" she turned to him and gave him a confused look "Hey, I was also your enemy before, right? Nevertheless, in the end, we still became friends. Your situation is no different from us"

"But... How about this, would you still say those things even if I tell you that I'm one of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Vestal" his eyes were wide. She told him everything that her parents told her, except for the part about Basilisk. She pleaded to him to make it a promise that he would never tell anyone, until they, themselves find out about it. He sighed and said...

"Alright, I promise. I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks Keith" she needed comfort and he just gave it to her. So she hugged him, Keith was blushing furiously but gave in and returned the hug. After that, they went back inside and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile... someone came out from the shadows, his fists were clenching and was gritting his teeth, his amethyst eyes were burning like the flames from hell.

"I'll let you pass this time, but the next time any of you guys touch her, I'll make sure that you're in hell"

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO'S JEALOUS!<strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews. The song was: Someday by Nina**

**Gomenasai if I updated very late, got a rough schedule 'cause of school. I'm so sorry for the errors (soooo bored!), BTW****xXxiLoveKeithxXx I'm so sorry if the song wasn't any of your suggestions but don't worry, I'll make more KeithxRuno moments.**

**You guys can suggest couple moments too, even if it doesn't involve Runo in it. I'm so sorry if this one doesn't satisfy you. So...**

**GIVE ME COMMENTS! SUGGESTIONS! AND CRITICISMS! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER BECAUSE TIGRERRA HAS A BROTH- OOPS! SPOILERS! HAHAHA **

**Well, 'till next time ^^**

**Please review **


	7. The string that binds is breaking

**Chapter 7: Arguing, the string that binds is breaking**

"_W-Where am I?" Runo asked herself. It was not soon that she realized that she was back in the dark world, where she saw the six legendary warriors. "Now what do the legendary warriors want with me now?"_

"_I'm afraid that you guessed wrong" a voice answered her from out of nowhere_

"_W-Who's there?" she called out. Turning her back around, a figure slowly appeared before her. When she cleared her vision, it was a giant white tiger. It has no saber teeth like Tigrerra, or armour on it. However, it does have the same sapphire eyes, a scar on its eye (but it was on the right), and black stripes. The tiger is also chained to its paws_

"_You are, Runo Misaki, am I right?" he asked (yes, it is a boy). Not finding the right words, she just nodded her head. "My name is Tyos. You seemed to have a connection with Tigrerra"_

_Runo was surprised when the name 'Tigrerra' slipped out of his mouth "Y-Yes, h-how did you know?"_

"_I have been watching you, and it seems that she is more than a partner to you," he stated, remained calmed_

"_Of course! She's my best friend! No, she's my sister!" she boastfully said. Tyos smirked_

"_We'll see," he said, determinedly. She was about to ask him what he meant but she was cut off "Listen to me very carefully, for I will never repeat myself again. Tomorrow, as you wake up, your companion will tell all of you that you are heading to a place called Trinity Valley. He will ask you which way you all should go, tell him to follow the Akemi star and it will lead you to your destination. If they ask, tell them that Tigrerra told that to you in your dream"_

_Puzzled, she hastily asked "W-What are you talking about?" _

_Tyos didn't answered, instead, he slowly faded away, leaving a confused Runo behind_

* * *

><p>"Ughh... Come on Mom, its Saturday" moaned Dan "Oh, Hey Kai. What's up?" he sat up. Facing Kai, he was shaking Dan's shoulder to wake him up<p>

"Wake everyone up, we better keep moving," he said. Not waiting for Dan to answer, he went out of the cavern and waited outside.

"Uhh... sure?" Dan said, tilting his head. He sighed and shook their shoulders to wake them up. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time waking Lnyc up

"Come on Lync, wake up!" he tried shouting but it was no use. Lync snuggled his face deeper under the sheets

"What's wrong Dan?" Alice asked, Dan frowned

"It's Lync, I just can't get him to wake up," he complained.

"Why don't you go outside, I'll wake him up," she volunteered

"Uhh, sure, if you say so" said Dan and went outside, everyone was there already. Alice glanced down at Lync, she knew that he's awake, he was just lazy. Then, Alice remembered something that she read on the magazine

"Wake up Lyncy" she said in a coquettish way. Lync's face was completely red; he could feel Alice's warm breath as she whispered those words in his ear.

"M-Mroow, shtill schweepy" he mumbled, but Alice understood he said: N-No, still sleepy. So she had no choice, without warning, she began tickling Lync. He was laughing his heart out, he can't breathe

"S-S-top it! HAHA you're- hahah! Alright! I'm up! hahaha!" Alice stopped and giggled

"Let's go sleepy head" she said and walked out. Lync sighed

"Girls..." he muttered and took his things and went out

~0~

Everyone was already outside the cavern, stretching their tired limbs for the morning day- well, not exactly _day. _In the doom dimension, you can't tell whether it's night or not. The sky is still dark and the stars are still visible; I guess Kai has a way to track the time here in the Doom Dimension. When the others glanced at Runo, she was greeting and patting Naga on the head for a good morning. They looked at her doubtfully; guess they still haven't found their resolve. They didn't even bothered to greet Runo a good morning, except for Keith, Ace, Shun, and Kai. On the other hand, Drago continued to glare at Naga, which he (Naga) just ignored

"Hey Kai, where are we going anyway?" Dan asked

"We're going to a prison called Trinity Valley," he answered

"I see, so how do we know when we got there?"

"Normally, you'd see a gate. Are you stupid or what?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Hey! What was that about?" Dan exclaimed, it was too early in the morning and what did he get? An insult

"So, where do we go now?" asked Ren. Kai took a while to answer. He then, glanced at Runo

"What do you think, Runo?"

"Oh, uhmm..." Runo forgot what she supposed to say. Then it hit her, the dream that she had with that white tiger, Tyos. "Uhmm... I guess that... we should follow the Akemi star?"

"The Akemi star?" Kai raised an eyebrow and then smirked "It'll be dangerous, but if you say so" he looked at everyone "All those Bakugan that can fly are the only ones who may remain in their true form, as for the others..." he raised his hand and hit all the Bakugans who can't fly, and they returned to their ball form

"HEY? WHAT THE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US?" Preyas exclaimed.

"Obviously, I turned you guys back in your ball form" he said, putting a hand in his jacket. He pulled out an iPod with a blue fire design and blue headphones. He placed them on and played the song "That's How I go by Baby Bash feat. Mario & Lil' Jon"

"It'll be dangerous," he warned "Everyone, get on those bakugans that can fly. We'll leave now"

They did what they're told, Everyone was on the back of their chosen Bakugan. Everyone has a pair, except for Runo. She was all alone on Naga's back

"Milady, it's alright. You don't have to ride on me. You may stay with your friends" Naga said, concerned. His mistress' condition concerned him. He was the sole reason why her friends ignore her. He thought that Runo felt OP (Out of Place), and betrayed

"No Naga, it's alright. I want to stay with you," Runo said, shaking her head left and right

"As you wish" then, Kai approached them

"Hey, mind if I tag along with you guys?" he began "Everyone already has a pair"

Naga and Runo looked at each other, and Runo nodded her head. Kai smiled and jumped on Naga's back. He wrapped his arms around Runo's waist. Which made her blush, the contact sent chills down her spine

"Alright everyone! Follow me" he announced and, well, reluctantly. They followed him, with Naga in the lead. While they were all flying, they have been through rough paths. For example, a fog of poisonous gas, numerous volcanic geysers, overhanging cliffs, and all of that, you get the point, right?

They were at the point of giving up but a little spark of hope still remained. They were climbing a Cliffside this time, yes they are now climbing. There was some kind of barrier to prevent them from flying, so they continued on foot. They thought that the Trinity Valley was just over the Cliffside, but as the dust cleared; to their disappointment, they saw nothing but an empty, dry land

"THIS IS YOUR TRINITY VALLEY? YOU'RE CRAZY!" The princess of Neathia, Fabia, shouted, she's already tired of all the rough paths they've been through. She was obviously pointing that on Runo. Since she was the one who told them to follow that star "I'm...leaving!"

"But Fabia, we have to keep following the Akemi star" said Runo

"I'm taking the easy way for once"

"But it's the wrong way!" Runo snapped

"Who says?" Runo paused for a while, but remembered what Tyos said. If anyone asks, she'll answer that Tigrerra told her

"My Bakugan, Tigrerra. She told me that in my dream"

"Then _she_ is as stupid as _you_" Runo gasped and felt anger surge through her '_How dare she insult Tigrerra! I don't care if you're a princess or not, you crossed the line!'_

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Runo shouted

"NO!" with that, Runo pushed Fabia and both of them went rolling down the Cliffside and the others soon followed. Kai groaned and professionally skidded down the cliff. When the others got down, they caught Runo and Fabia fighting

"You!" Fabia yelled and pushed Runo

"ouch!"

"Let go of me!" Fabia reacted and pushed Runo again to the boulder. Runo wiped a trail of blood coming out of her mouth. She had enough; she doesn't want to fight anymore. Naga's sudden appearance and they ignoring her is enough. If this continued, it'll make matters worse.

Therefore, she backed out and walked away, but Fabia gave her a final blow. Which made Runo tumble down into the ground; Fabia had enough and turned her back on her with a loud 'hmph!'. Runo sobbed, wiping her face

"Go on! Go the wrong way! *sniff* I don't care!" Runo followed the star's direction, which, she had to climb a rocky slope. She looked back to her... uhmm... namakas... "Come on, we have to keep going. *pant ~ pants* Come on!" she urges them, but they just stared at her and everything fell into an eerie silence...

"Fabia's way, might be easier" Julie broke the silence and said it in a very low tone, but everyone could hear it

"*pant* I think so *pant* too" agreed Preyas. Runo gasped then frowned; she glared at them and finally turned away. "RUNO! WAIT! Whoa! Whoa! DON'T BE ANGRY! WAIIIITTTT!" Preyas tried to climb up the slope but small rocks were tumbling down and it made him fail/fall

"Fabia! We're coming with you Fabia! Fabia, guys! WAIT!" Julie called out and ran after Fabia and the others. Runo kept on following the Akemi star with Naga, Shun, Anubias, the Vexos, and their Bakugan. So, that means that the others went with Fabia. Therefore, they were, hey wait! ...where's Kai?

* * *

><p>Kai had his arms crossed against his chest, his teeth gritting, and he was... growling?<p>

"Would you please stop growling?" said an irritated voice. Kai moved his orange glasses down a bit to show his burning, amethyst, snake-like eyes.

"Why? Runo, is being torn apart!" he yelled "How would I even calm down?"

The creature looked at him, straitening his posture "This, will be necessary. In this, she needs to learn how to endure all kinds of pain. Both physical and emotional" he said it in superiority

"Grrr..." Kai continued to growl

"I know how you feel, you just don't want her to get hurt, because... you _like_ her, don't you?" Kai looked at the oval, glass mirror that shows them everything of what's happening, and he smiled at the sight of Runo

"I wasn't there for her when her parents died, and I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. But... this time... this time, I'm gonna make sure that I'll be there for her, no matter what" he spoke through his heart

"How sweet, since when did you became a romantic person?" the creature stated and both of them chuckled

"Well, I'll be going then" Kai placed back his orange glasses and leapt through the portal

* * *

><p>Back at Runo and co. Her heart cringed; it's not that she's having a heart attack. She just blames herself for what's happening right now. She doesn't want to blame Naga, it was all that stupid destiny of hers! Things might even turn okay even if Naga showed up.<p>

Tears fell down from her deep emerald eyes. The Vexos saw this, and tried to comfort her, and it worked... well, a little bit. When they asked her what's the problem, she didn't respond. Runo opened her mouth to say something, but a loud shriek of cry interrupted them

"What was that?" Shadow wondered

"That's... Mira's voice!" Keith was more alarmed, her sister's in trouble!

"Let's go!" Runo said. They nodded their heads and flew to Fabia and co.'s direction

~0~

"FABIA! EVERYBODY! HELLLPPP!"

"Help us!"

Well, that's what they heard when they flew to them. To their view, they saw Marucho, Julie, Alice, Dan, etc., and their bakugans. Half sunk under some black tar (more like a quicksand). They eventually helped them out anyway. When they asked where Fabia is, they said that they were separated from her.

Not a moment later, they heard another shout. They went to that direction and saw Fabia, inside a cave. It was collapsing

"Take my hand Fabia!" Runo called out, reaching her hand towards her. Fabia just slaped her hand away, but Runo insisted. She took out her hand again "Come on Fabia! The cave's collapsing!"

After a few heartbeats, Fabia took Runo's hand and she was pulled away from the cave. Both panting, Runo looked at Fabia with concern

"Are you alright? Fabia?" she asked, she placed her palm on her shoulder and Fabia jolted up, backing away

"I don't need your concern!" she yelled

"HEY!" Shun shot back "We were able to find you because of her, and you can't even say 'thank you'? what kind of a princess are you?"

"Yeah! If you didn't gave the wrong way, this wouldn't have happened!" Keith added

"That's enough Shun! Keith!" Runo said. Fabia just groaned and walked away.

"Fabia?" Alice was concerned of what's happening

"Fabia come back! Fabia!" Runo called out

Fabia hid behind a falls and sobbed. She was too proud to admit it... she gave the wrong way...

* * *

><p>The gang went on, and crossed paths with Kai. He said that he lost them, that they got separated, which was only a lie and they actually believed him. They continued on until...<p>

"Why are we stopping Kai?" asked Marucho

"We're here" he said. Kai went in front and forged a spell "Aurisio re gene" and the mist slowly cleared away, and a giant black gate appeared before them. The gates slowly opened, revealing a giant, castle like monument, the area is completely abandoned, the walls are filled with cracks, and piles of rubble were lying around. As they approached the main doors...

"Only those that have pure of blood may enter thee" a voice stopped their feet from continuing. A boy with blonde spiky hair, a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass (it seems to function like a Bakupod). He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest, however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist, if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. He also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. Also, he wears red-fingerless gloves

"Rade, it's me, let us through" Kai said, mockingly

"Sheesh, you don't have to say it with that tone, I-" as the boy fully showed himself, the Bakugan Brawlers' eyes were like saucers, their jaw dropped at the sight of their former rival

"MASQUERADE?" they all shouted in unison. Masquerade just smirked and glanced at Runo

"Ohh... so I see why you act like that, Kai" he said, still staring at Runo. He sighed, "When fate intertwines..."

"Shut it Rade, are you gonna let us in, or not?"

"Alright, follow me, Tyos is waiting"

Then, reluctantly, they all followed him inside. Inside was completely different from the outside, the walls were spotless, it has linings made of gold and silver. A red carpet was placed on the floor and crystal glass chandelier hung from the ceilings. They walked through the long hallway and went down from a black door with the symbol of two white tigers with scars on their eyes. As they reached the bottom, it was a dungeon made for one. Tyos, the tiger from Runo's dream was on a giant floating marble. His paws were chained to the walls and a mystic barrier surrounds him.

"My name is Tyos"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I know that it was confusing and corny. By the way- I'M SOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING VERY LATE! WE HAD AN EXAM AND I NEED TO STUDY! GOMENASAI!<strong>

**I'll tell you guys later in the story why Kai's eyes were 'snake-like', who is really Tyos, and why is Masquerade there**

**_Rade_ is Kai's nickname for Masquea/rade**

**This is Chapter 7 of a Haos' Light. So, I'm gonna make it up to you guys... (although I hate to give spoilers) Chapter 8 will be entitled 'What lies behind the mask' or 'Behind the past', the gang will meet Tyos and they should release him from his prison in exchange for the information about their enemies' plans. Unfortunately, when Tyos was freed, Zenohelm appeared, they tried to fight him but failed, although they were able to wound him. While the battle took place, Kai's glasses broke and his true face was revealed. **

**So, I guess that, that's enough, right?**

**GIVE ME COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, AND CRITICISMS! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SEE YA! ^^**


	8. Behind the maskpart 1

**Chapter 8: Behind the mask {Part 1} **

_Previously on 'A Haos' Light'_

_The brawlers aren't getting along with Runo. With Naga alive and is by Runo's side, they have started to doubt Runo. Is she planning to betray them? Is she controlled by this Bakugan? Or is it something else..._

_Well, whatever it is, her bond with her friends is slowly breaking..._

_Now, they have entered a ruin were, by a mysterious fellow named __**Kai**__, said that someone inside will help them reveal a mystery about their enemy. Surprisingly, they have encountered one of their former foes, Masquerade. It seems that Masquerade is in tabs with this place; also, it looks like he's friends with Kai._

_Once they went inside the ruin, they saw a giant white tiger. Its neck and paws are cuffed to the wall. It lies on the centre of a floating magic circle._

"_My name is Tyos..."_

**~Present time...**

"Pfft, so this is the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" the tiger began "what a sad bunch. I have changed my mind, I will never tell these children that valuable information" Tyos turned his back on them

"WHAT? WAIT A MINUTE!" Dan shouted "Who you callin' kids? I'm 16 and a half!"

Everyone sweat dropped

"How come you changed your mind?" Shun retorted "We are THE Bakugan Battle Brawlers! We have saved Bakugan for countless times!"

"It's not that you have saved Vestroia, Neathia, Gundalia, or any world," he turned his head "None of you would last a second on this one"

"WHAT THE?"

"Please Sir Tyos, please tell us" Alice pleaded, "Please don't make our journey go to waste"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"GRR! HEY MAN! WHAT'S WITH YOU? DAMMIT!" Shadow is now fired up, he took out his Bakugan "I'm not gonna leave this place empty handed! I'm gonna battle you!"

"So am I"

"Me too"

"I'm not gonna let you guys have the fun" Lync, Volt, Anubias and Keith joined in

"Bakugan Br-" just when they were about to throw their Bakugan, a face of a woman suddenly appeared before them

"Boo"

"WAHH!" the boys turned cold, even their Bakugan and yes, even Keith

"HAHAHAHAHHA! You should've seen your faces! It was priceless!" the woman cried laughing

"Rina, you shouldn't have done that," Kai plainly said

"Heehee, how about you Kai? I wanna see what you look like when you're scared"

"Don't even think about it, none of your tricks works anyway"

"Aww... you're always so serious, you're no fun," she pouted

"W-Who might you be?" asked a frightened Mira. Who wouldn't be scared? A girl with blonde hair, a little lighter than Kai's, wearing a kimono is standi- oops sorry, is floating right in front of you! And I mean it, floating, she has nothing but a whisp of white smoke as her lower body!

"My name is Rina" she introduced herself

"What are you doing here Rina?" asked Masquerade

"I was bored and when I heard that the brawlers are here, well, I might find-" she was trailed off when she took a glance at the boy with white hair and darkish skin. Her aura suddenly changed

"KYAHH!" she squealed "I FOUND HIM!"

"W-w-what are you talking about, Rina?" Anubias asked

"TOTALLY MY TYPE!" she suddenly hugged Ren by the neck, an aura of flowers and hearts were surrounding them

"WHAAT?" Everyone exclaimed, the others sweatdropped

Ren, just couldn't believe it, sure, Rina's a little cute, but just look at her. She's a ghost for crying out loud! Or maybe that's what they think. He's dead speechless. Masquerade started laughing his heart out, Kai just let out a chuckle and Tyos... well, he's just not interested in this

"Well, at least you guys coming here wasn't a waste after all" Masquerade wiped a tear from his eye "I wanna thank you guys for entertaining Rina"

"DON'T MAKE OUR JOURNEY RELATE WITH THIS SITUATION!" Fabia shouted

"Well, whatever, you may all go now" Tyos said

"Please sir Tyos" Runo was the one who spoke "We really need your help-"

"I am not going to repeat myself again!" Tyos is getting mad "Leave now!"

"WHY?" Runo can't keep up with her innocent side, no, this is the only way she can do this "You were the one who came to me in the first place! We risked our lives just to get to this damn place! And now you're gonna say that we should leave like nothing even happened?"

"Runo, that's-" Shun tried to stop her but it was no use, no one can stop Runo when she's like this

"A friend once told me... that every effort you make means something, if you think that nothing will happen in the end, then that is like forgetting that you're even alive! We all have goals in our lives and we do everything to achieve it! We Bakugan Brawlers, our goal is to defeat those bastards and bring peace once again! Why can't you understand that?"

'_every effort you make means something, if you think that nothing will happen in the end, then that is like forgetting that you're even alive' _

Those words echoed in Tyos' head. '_Those words came from me... and only she knows..._'

"Who's you're friend?" he asked

"What?"

"Who told you that?"

"M-my friend, no, my sister, Tigrerra" she said proudly

"Tig...re..rra" Tyos mumbled. Kai obviously noticed, if his guess is right, then this 'Tigrerra' would have some kind of connection with Tyos.

Tyos closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Finally, with a deep sigh, he said...

"Very well, I may perhaps reconsider"

"What?" Dan said, not fully understanding

"Rina!" Tyos called out

"Yes, sir Tyos?"

"Show these children to their rooms," he turned to the brawlers "it's getting late, you may all stay here for the night and tomorrow... we may discuss more about your foe"

"So that means..."

"You're finally gonna tell us?" he just nodded

"ALRIGHT!" they all cheered

"Thank you so much for convincing him Runo" Marucho was the one who boldly said it to Runo

"Me? No, I-I didn't even... your welcome" giving up already? The others soon followed, thanking Runo. Except for a few, namely, Drago and Fabia

After all that chit-chat, the others followed Rina, who was trying to get as much closer as she can to Ren, to their rooms. By nightfall, after eating their dinner, they soon fell to sleep.

Runo's sleep was disturbed when a ray of light flashed on her eyes. The door was open, she took a peek outside and there it is again. It looks like a floating ball of light. She followed it and it soon led her to a garden. There, the boy with blonde hair was relaxing on the edge of the fountain

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well, uhh... I, I thought that I might want to get some fresh air" she lied, obviously, she was hiding behind a pillar until he exposed her

"Yeah, right"

"Uhh.. hehe, right"

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, huh?" he smirked. Runo just pouted

"Come on, I'll escort you back to your room. You can get lost in this place" he approached her

"Thanks" she mumbled. Kai approached her until...

_**BOOM!**_

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a huge darkus Bakugan, it looks like Percival, only bigger and more lizard-like. It's eyes were deep black, something's obviously wrong with this Bakugan. It lashed it's tail and was about to hit Runo, until Kai let his senses guide him and received the blow instead

"KAI!" Runo exclaimed, Kai was sent flying to the bushes. She ran to him, only meeting clear amethyst eyes. Her eyes were like saucers, Kai's face was exposed and her first impression of him was...

"H-H-Hydron?"

**I AM BACK BABY!**

**BACK! BETTER THAN EVER!**

**I AM SO SORRY IF I UPDATED THIS STORY FOR SO LONG, But no worries! I am back!**

**I promise that I will be updating this story often**

**And by the way, for the next chapter, they're gonna-... ... ...**

**HAHA! SORRY GUYS! CAN'T TELL YOU THAT ANYMORE! ;)**

**This chapter was a request actually, I'm sorry but if you're reading this and if it's from you then sorry if I didn't include your name. I got so many PMs I must've missed yours**

**Well, here it is anyway! Don't worry, I won't take all the credit, you're a part of this ^^**

**And I'm really sorry if I forgot your name**

**Remember my name!**

**~DarkFury 09 ;)**

**Well, SEE YA GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	9. Behind the mask part 2

**Chapter 9: Behind the mask {Part 2} **

_Previously on 'A Haos' Light'_

"_H-H-Hydron?"_

**Present time~**

Runo was shot dead on the spot of what she saw. After all the commotion, the others came to see what's going on. They, too, fell into shock when they saw a blonde haired boy with amethyst eyes. Now they are all back in Tyos' chamber, where, they would be expecting, an answer.

"Hydron..." Keith scowled at him. Unfortunately, they all tied him up because they thought that it was **he**, who attacked Runo. However, Runo was too shocked to even say a word

"What the? What's going on here man? Little princey Hydron's still alive?" Shadow panicked and was running around the room, before Mylene smacked him on the head to knock him out

"No one's gonna answer if you're running around like that!" Mylene's pissed off because of his actions or... nature, but she's used to it.

"How can you let the cat get out of the bag, little prince" Masquerade was mocking him.

"Shut up, I am not any prince," he answered with a rather hoarse voice

"Are you _really_ Hydron? The former Prince of Vestal?" Mira asked. He looked at her but said nothing. He turned his head to Runo but she's still in shock, only to be comforted by her friends, Julie and Alice.

"I guess... you guys need some answers, huh?" he smirked

"You bet we need some answers! How did you survive the crash? How did you get here? How did-"

"Would you shut your mouth for once!" Mylene smacked Shadow's head, again

"First of all, my real name's not Hydron nor Kai," he turned his head to Runo "and not even Basilisk. I am Kaiser Emperana Garuda Lucas. Or in short, you may call me just plain Lucas"

'_Whoa, what a name'_ they all thought in unison and sweat dropped

"I came from an aristocrat family in the Vestal Empire. Therefore, that explains why my full name is that long. However, the empire turned their back against my family and plotted to destroy us. I was just a child back then and I barely escaped. Our family was against King Zenohelm's corrupt reign, so he ordered his army to destroy us. Along with my father, mother... and even my sister... I escaped and managed to survive on my own. I travelled until I passed by a small village. There, a met a little girl with blue hair and eyes like sapphire... Her family took me in and I was treated like their own. Although I didn't introduce myself as Lucas, but as Basilisk,"

"Basilisk? Doesn't that mean snake?" Lync disturbed him

"Yes"

"But why Basilisk and not just Lucas?" Baron asked

"Zenohelm knew that one member of my family escaped, but he doesn't know what I look like, only my name. So let's just say that he added me on his top wanted list. I don't want that family to get involved because of me, so I hid my true self. I thought that if I lived with them, if I start a new and live like a commoner I can escape my past and be free... but that doesn't mean that I don't want revenge..." he paused for a while "then one day, Zenohelm and his army came to the village. He destroyed the village and mercilessly killed everyone. They even took the little girl I said earlier, but I won't let them. So I traded myself for her. That means I made a deal with that bastard Zenohelm. In exchange for the girl, I had to be the Prince of Vestal-"

"WHAT?" they all cried

"So you are THAT Prince," Ace said, disbelief

"You were the one who took my little Golem! How dare you! Why I outta! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Julie was gonna attack him until the others got her back and helped her calm down.

"No wonder there wasn't any resemblance between you two" Keith chuckled

"Yeah" Lucas showed a faint smile

"Well? Then what happened?" Marucho motioned him to continue his story

"I pretended to be the prince and tried to destroy his empire from the inside... but he saw through my actions and..."

_The prince scanned through the computer. He was able to hack into the system and finally learned the devil's plans..._

"_What's this? He's trying to take over a world called Vestroia? Grrr..." he cursed under his breath "these are his plans, huh? I gotta destroy the system before he-"_

_The doors automatically slid open and guards came and tied him up_

"_What the? What is the meaning of this?"_

"_I knew you were no good" he heard it. That one voice he despised the most_

"_Grrr... Zenohelm" the prince growled at him_

"_Did you really think that I wouldn't know what you're doing? Guards! Take him to the lab" he ordered him men and struck an electric rod at him, knocking him out._

"I don't remember what happened next; I thought that I was dead. But when I woke up, there was another me... after that I learned that they cloned me. They made a fake me that is programmed to obey his orders" he looked at them "so don't blame me if you said that I was the one who took your Bakugan. Because it wasn't me"

"Then what about that time?" Gus spoke up "That time when we were battling Zenohelm, you lend us a hand. Just what was that about? Was that you or your clone?"

"That, was me. I encountered my clone and defeated him."

"Really? Then how did you survive that blast?" Preyas asked

"Just as the Alternative was about to explode, a portal suddenly opened from out of nowhere, sucking me in and transferring me to another dimension. Just before I knew it, I'm in this place. Tyos took me in and I lived here as Kai. Although Masquerade DID got here first, and that's the end of my story"

"So that's what happened," Shun said, putting a hand on his chin.

"So now you guys know what happened. Can you please untie me now?"

"Oh alright" and so the guys untied Kai- I mean, Lucas out

"Alright, I kind of understand what happened, but that doesn't mean that I FULLY trust you" Dan said. Lucas just smirked

"So... what's YOUR story?" Alice walked over to Masquerade and asks him

"Who? Me?" Maquerade pointed at himself "I'm just an ordinary boy who lives in another dimension. But thanks to your grandfather, I got sucked up in a portal and became your counterpart. After we got split up, I was send to the doom dimension and also met Tyos. I live here now and my job is to keep an eye out if anything strange happens to the dimension. I somehow found that guy and took him in" he pointed at Lucas "also; it's my job to look an eye out of the professor"

"Professor?"

"Uh-huh, Professor Clay"

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion was heard and a door opened from behind.

"Aww man, I failed again!" a man wearing glasses and a stained white laboratory uniform came out of the door. "Tyos, sorry for the disturbance, I was... just..."

Then the world shook. Mira started to cry and Keith has his mouth open.

"D-Dad? i-i-is that r-really you?" Mira choked

"Mira? Keith?" the professor rubbed his eyes. "It IS you, Mira! Keith!"

"FATHER!" Mira ran to her father and hugged him "I-I thought that I'll never s-see you again"

"Shh... I'm here," he looked at Keith who was just smiling at him. And unexpectedly, he too hugged his old man

"Welcome back... dad"

"Hey its professor Clay!" Baron and the others cried

"What happened? When you were back on that ship, w-we thought that you were-"

"That I was dead?" Clay chuckled "You have to thank Lucas for that, when he got sucked by the portal he still managed to save me and brought me with him"

"But why didn't you come back? Why didn't you-"

"He can't" Tyos interrupted Keith "He can never leave this place. His body is unstable and if he leaves this dimension he will not stand the pressure and might not even exist"

"I'm so sorry children, I tried to contact you but I can't... I'm... a failure. I'm sorry for what I've done before... I'm a failure... a failure as a father. Please, if there's still any room for me in your hearts, I-"

"Oh father" Mira wrapped her arms around him "Please don't say such things. We love you and you're always gonna be our father"

"Besides, what's more important is that we're all together," Keith said and they all nodded. The others approached them to congratulate the small family's little reunion.

"Well then! This calls a celebration!" Rina raised her fist in the air while clinging onto Ren's arm.

"No" Tyos said coldly

"Aww come on Tyos! Don't be such a kill joy. Just look at them! They haven't seen each other for years and you can't even host a party for them! I thought you were as kind-hearted as your sist-" she trailed off when she noticed that Tyos was glaring at her.

Tyos sighed "well, it does warm a heart to see a family brought back together... very well, but just this once- RAWRRR!" Tyos roared to the sky and the whole chamber turned into like a castle's dance hall. They are all now wearing formal clothes, even Rina.

The party is awesome, the food is great, the atmosphere is amazing and most of all, everyone is having fun. The others came to Mira, Keith, and Professor Clay to congratulate them. Meanwhile, Fabia came to Runo and said sorry for what she did earlier. If she didn't got impatient back then, then both of them might be dead by now. Eventually, Runo, being as kind hearted as she is, accepted her apology and said that it was no big deal.

In some point, Lucas was outside on some balcony and glanced at the sky. Until Runo stepped in...

"L-Lucas?" she began and he turned his head.

"Runo..." Lucas' eyes were wide but his voice was faint

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come back? You promised... you promised..." tears started to fall from her eyes as she recalled his promise to her before he was taken away by Zenohelm

"I'm sorry..." he took her in his arms, his clothes were starting to get wet because of her tears "I'm sorry that I made you wait... I'm so sorry..."

"I-I... I missed you... so much"

"I missed you too" she whispered to him "Hydron, ah! I mean, Lucas... I-" she was silenced when he pressed his lips against hers. Her heart started to beat twice as fast than before. Her face is as red as a tomato and she didn't moved a muscle. Until she relaxed a bit and shyly kissed back. None of them wanted to stop or let go, what they didn't know is about the emotions they hid from one another since they were kids. They missed each other so bad and now that they finally found each other again...

"Runo? Lucas?" they gasped and turned to see Ace behind them "What are you guys doing?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I... always say sorry whenever I update a chapter in this story huh? ^^;<strong>

**I'm REALLY REALLY sorry guys, I'm just REALLY busy and I don't have much time**

**Please forgive me for being such an irresponsible author**

**I'm so sorry if I made you guys wait **

**Gomenasai...**

**This chapter's boring, isn't it? XP**

**But I want to thank all of you who remain faithful and loyal to this story. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciated it ^^ **

**Please continue to support this story, thank you ^^**

**Next on 'A Haos' Light'**

**Chapter 10: Feelings**


End file.
